Peppermint: Origin
by FLOX CAT
Summary: How do you deal with pain? How do you fix your life? Is it, Peppermint?
1. House Fire 1

How the hell this happen? How the hell a girl turns into a anti-hero? How do you deal with rape? How you cope with guns? Is it, a peppermint?

Oriha sat at the window with Ketsueki, looking for answers for their problems. It's was hard to under stand Oriha life right now. It's started two weeks ago after saving that sexy, put stupid detective from that psycho ninja girl. A man in a Halloween coustume called the 'Batman', started targeting her team: Black Label. First he attack their base, destroying some of the hospital. Next he took TV in Tokyo by being the 'New Hero'. Then he kidnap their leader, Mochizuki. Finally he was able to get the cop on his side. Everyone was on the age. Mikoto was sad, Arsashi was mad on killing the bat (as with other Labels), Yuko was piss, Sayo was worrie about Yuko, Miki was nerves as hell and Fiona was in panic. Oriha was so upset at this, she called her boyfriend over to her house. Ketsueki knew about his girlfriend team. He was alright with this because he truly know that Oriha was hero. "Well, I hope you don't caught.", Ketsueki said hugging Oriha from behind. Oriha smile and said, "Don't worrie. I'm going to be alright.".

"Copper, you 'Smarty Pants'! This is great!", the police chief said with a smile; "Now with Batman on are side, we can finally end this gang war!". Copper was detective who was smart. Of corse, he was a roming one, with red-rusty, slopy hair and worn-out clothes. He was calm and complex. He had a past that was bury in the ground, hopfuly. "Hello", Someone said behind them. It was Batman that was in Tokyo that everyone talking about. Copper knew this hero from their home country America. "So, what's your plan?", Copper ask. Batman look at the mansion they were about raid. "This place holds one of members of Black Lable, knowns for being the demolition expert. We get in and arrest the expert.", Batman said. Copper then ask an important question; "You know that taking down B.L. will have the 'real' criminal get stronger. Will you not regret this right?". "Trust me Copper. I know what I'm doing.", Batman said.

"FUCK!", Oriha yelled as Ketsueki hide behind the certain. "Kety, quickly get out of here.", Oriha said. Ketsueki look at her with a shock; "Hell no! I love and..." "KETY! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET ARRESTED! GO!". Ketsueki took Oriha's shout to heart.

The police burst in and ran in. Oriha was ready. She got her boyfriend out here, put her mask on and set alot of traps. She was... "There you are! Were's Joker?!" 'and fuck!', She thought as turn around to see Batman. He luge at her and Oriha roll under. "Dummy, we don't know what the hell your talking about!", Oriha shouted. "I know you Oriha, stop this mess.". Batman's words shock Oriha. "How...?", She didn't have time as Batman kick her in the face. He then puch her in the cest. He was winning. He was weaking her. Oriha wasn't great at combat, so is was bad. Batman grab her by collar and said, "If you don't talk, I'll have them take your boyfriend, Ketsueki Amour.". Oriha heart drop as she heard this. Just then Copper came on the radio, _Bat...A missile is... _**BOOM!** A missile blast in and a giant pig man came in. Batman was slam in the wall and Oriha was injured. "Thank you Batman, Joker would be please.", The pig man said. Batman eyes wided, realize what's happing; 'No' The pig man continue, "Sorry, but Joker was never with them. He just wanted to pay me back. Not like I didn't need it. I'll take this girl with me HaHaHahah!" He grab Oriha and ran.

Ketsueki saw the blast and ran to the mansion. He then saw the pig man put Oriha in the back of his truck. "STOP!", Ketsueki scream and ran to the truck. The truck drove and Ketsueki saw a bumper sticker. He fell down and cried. He lost his love.


	2. Candy the Cat

Oriha woke up to the smell of blood. She look around her and saw that she was put in a chage. 'What?', She thought as she try to move. Oriha was chain by the neck and the chage was small, forcing Oriha to laid one the ground. "The FUCK! Fuck me... what the HELL!", Oriha shouted in anger. She bang the the chage. "Well, well..Ori-Ori? Right?", a man said walking in the room. He was dress it pig costume, holding a saw with blood on it. "Who...who are you???", Oriha ask in fear. The man hit the chage and said, "They call me the Burger Man; and you want to know why?" "Why...??", Oriha squeek in fear as she pee on herself. Burger Man laught and move a box to show woman hanging over a meat grander. The women was crying and trying to break free. Her mouth was cover in a gag. Burger Man turn on the grander; "I love making burgers." He drop the women in and out came 'bloody meat'. Oriha was in shock and in horror. "Now..", Burger Man started; "Time to prepare the MEAT!" The man grab the chage and yake Oriha out. He tore her clothes off, her F-cups flop, and remove his pants. "NO PLEASE!!!", Oriha Cry out in fear, knowing what's going on. The man did not care.

5 Hours Later

Ketsueki was able to track down the truck; now caring a gun in his hand. He didn't know how to use it; but he had to try. He broke though a window into the wearhouse. He saw Oriha; She was rape, cover in the Burger Man's cum. She was rape 5x. "ORIHA!!!", Ketsueki scream as he got her up. "K...k...Ketsueki...", Oriha moan in pain. He quickly carry her out though the window and got in a car that he stole. He drove off with her. The man didn't know in time to stop them.

"DAMN IT!!", Isoroku shouted as he punch the wall. This detective was constantly chasing B.L. for a longe time. Copper was shaking is head at Isoroku; "Isoroku, please calm down. Be mad will trick your mind." Isoroku turn to Copper and snap back, "SHUT UP!! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!?!" Copper softly smile, as if he wasn't even tickle, and said, "I have the answer to this mess. You see, B.L. enemy is the Black Dragons right? So let's just stop them and B.L. will gone with the wind." "And how the fuck we do that?", Isoroku said. Copper pull out his stuff bunny he carry with him and hug it; "We... Jump over the pawns like a knight."

Oriha woke up in a bed. The room was white and a window that was big, showing the city in it's glory. Oriha moaned as felt her body ache as she got out of bed. She was in a hospital. She was in Black Label's hospital. Ketsueki probably brought Oriha here while she was unconscious. Oriha bit her lip as she realize that Ketsueki's life was at risk. Due to the fact that she loves him, Oriha kept Ketsueki's knowing of Black Label a secret because 1. She didn't want him to get kill by anyone (Including Black Label if they did that stuff) 2. She knew that J-Pop singers aren't aloud to have boyfriends or it would kill their 'Sex Symbol' or something. Oriha then realize one big thing; she was RAPE... She seen and heard of women being rape before, but she never thought she would. She can remember how it felt, the pain, the pounding of her sex being forced to give in, the hard and painful groping of her breasts, the screams of herself crying, the the girl that... Oriha stop her thinking and was in shock; 'I could've ended up like... like... a BIG MAC...' She cried as though about this. This was this 'Batman' fault. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be rape.

Copper walk in the hospital, looking all around the lobby for something. He saw a woman crying in the corner of his eye. "Excuse me? What seems to be a problem?", Copper ask, walking tours her. "M...My Husband... he... die by a... a... gang and... my... son is in... in...", the woman whimper as Copper gave her a mint. He sighed and said softly, "Don't worry, fear is an enemy. We must not live in fear. I'll say hi to your son." Copper calm the womendown and walked tours the counter. Sayo was looking at him with beating eyes. She never seen his person before. Copper walk towards to the halls, getting permission to see the child. Sayo fallow him.


	3. Guns and Roses

Sayo watch this man. An odd man indeed. This man was playing with a child he didn't even known. A child who has a broken his legs after he and his father had a car crash that was caused my their enemy. Just who was this man? "Here, you can keep this toy. A gift from me.", Copper said giving the toy robot to the boy. He smiled and then said, "Now I must go. More little ones like you needs me." He hug the boy and left the room. He walk down the hall; "I know your watching me. Is it 'shy'... or _'sly'_? Whatever it is, please talk if needed." 'Damn', Sayo thought as Copper turn tours her. Copper smile as he spoke, "Okay. A hello in in order. My name is Copper Prism. May I ask your name please?" "Names Hitsugi Sayo. My question is why did you talk to that mother and her son?" Copper smile with Sayo's question; "Well, to be honest, I did more than just that. I did that because I hate seeing women and children cry. They're flowers that must not get hurt." Sayo look a him in confusion. She shook her head and said, "Well, at least your kind... I guess..." They started walking down the hall, continuing their conversation; "Well, It's not just because of being kind. It's a moral I fallow." "Fallow?", Sayo asked as they past the morgue. Copper stop, looks up in thought and said, "I learn that by myself when I was little. I... didn't have a great childhood." Copper then look back at her with a smile. Sayo rub the back of her head. She then ask the important question on the table: "So, Why is a detective like you doing here?" "I'm here because of a case I'm working on. You see, I'm not from here. I came from U.S. I was sent here because a drug ring started in my hometown. It's turns out that the drug in question came from this place. Lucky, my police department restored the city, but they want answers. They didn't want to send me because of my 'conditions', but they needed someone. I'm known for my detective skills. Anyways, I'm here because I heard that a detective was here. My I see her. I do have the papers... I heard you wasn't letting Isoroku in to see Konomi? Is she awake?" Sayo's eyes wided after the last words came out of Cooper's mouth. Sayo didn't know what to do. It was true that they didn't let detective Isoroku Tatara see detective Konomi Suzue. That's because B.L. needed to wipe out Konomi's memory. Konomi was kidnapped by the Tobishiro Family and was sexually tournament. This was due to Konomi's findings about crimes that been happening. Sayo sigh, knowing she really had no choice.

"WHAT! You can't..." "Sorry my lady, but I must talk to her. Please, let's make this easy. I have the papers to boot." Miki Tsurgi couldn't believe that the police gave this out-of country detective a warrant. Unfortunately, It was true. Yuuko Sagiri quickly came in to see Sayo, Copper and Miki at the patient room for Konomi. Yuuko look at Copper and asked, "Hello may I ask what's going on?" Copper smile and said, "Hello doctor. My name is Copper Prism. I'm just here for Mss. Suzue to ask her how she feels and talk about what happened to her that night. Please, I do have the paper to prove. I won't be like Isoroku. I heard he caused alot of problems here." Miki and Sayo quickly single Yuuko that he was telling the truth. Yuuko sigh; At least he's nicer than the other dirt-bag detective they use to. "Okay Detective Prism, you can see her.", Yuuko said in defeat. "Thank you Dr. Sagiri", Copper said going in. They fallow, hoping that nothing bad happens. Miki woke Konomi, who was sleeping in the bed. Konomi look around and saw Copper. "What's going on...?", she ask and Yuuko spoke, "Hello Suzue. You were kidnap during your way home. You were brought here at the hospital later that next day. How you feeling?" Konomi moaned in pain as Copper move next to her and started speaking; "Hello Konomi. I'm Copper Prism. I'm a detective from U.S. to help you out with this case. So tell me, do you remember anything that happened to you?" Konomi shook her head no. Copper continues with a smile; "That's okay. No pressure. I heard that the victims are are so hurt after serving, they lose their memories. The brain, a beautiful thing." 'Yeah right detective', Sayo thought while rolling her eyes. Copper smile happily as he opened his brief case. Sayo remembers that Copper carry those toys. What will he'll pull out now? Copper look in a pull out a chain watch. It's was sliver and the face was black and white in a swirling pattern. The numbers were red and the arms blue. Copper look at the watch and said, "This is a watch. A watch that's tells time and memory. Now I know this sounds wacky, but I need you to look at this face of this clock I have." "DETECTIVE PRISM! This is insane! There's no...", Yuuko quickly stop Miki before she made things worse, but she agrees that this was nuts. Copper burst in to laugher and said, "Don't worry. I not the first time I heard that. Now trust me." He calmed and hang the watch in Konomi's face. "Now relax. Look in this clock. Bring back your memories." Konomi's eyes snap open wide as she started remembering; "OHH! I REMEMBER! I remember there was these twins who were red. Yes, and then these men came and took me. I blackout that time." Everyone except Copper was shock. 'The literal FUCK!?!?', Miki yell in her thoughts. For years her memory drugs could erase normal people memories very good. Hell, the only person she could think of who finally broke it was Sayo and that took years. So how did this detective broke it in two mins flat. Konomi continue; "I woke up in a room, strap in chair. This ninja came and started to beat me, of you know what I mean... Anyways I only thing is that there were other women all around us. Druged, they look like zombies and the ninja said... OHHH!" Konomi stop, realizing something. "Oh my fuckin GOD! WE KNEW IT!", she said and Copper smile, put his watch back in his case and said, "Well, I heard the truth be crazier than fiction, but not like this. Well I'm happy for you being brave. Unfortunately, it's time for me to go, but don't worry. The police wilk come and talk to you." Copper smile, finally telling Konomi to get well and left the room. The girls fallow with panic in their minds.

Arashi and Mikoto was waiting for Oriha's recovery when heard Miki voice: "Prism! You really can't be serious! I mean, what if her memories are jumble up?!?" They turn to see Sayo, Miki and Yuuko chase walking behind a man with red hair who they never seen. "This doesn't look good...", whisper Mikoto to Arashi as they saw the man finally turn tours them. He spoken in a soft, British voice; "I'm sorry girls, but even if it's jumble up, some of it have to be true. Even crazier, we have prove to." Arashi eyes sharpen as Sayo said in fake laugh voice, "What prove.. ahahahahah... there's no prove." The man, who was Copper, said in a soft, but serous voice, "I know when people tells the truth. I could feel it. Also about that prove; We discover her computer was hacked and when unhacked, we found clues to the TV attack two weeks ago. Also we have photos and eyes witness showing twins wearing all red." Everyone froze and Copper continues, changing back to his soft tone: "Please don't be afraid. Starting tonight, police will be here 24/7 until Konomi feels better. We don't think it's save for her to go home and rest. Also, and hate to say this, but this workforce in this hospital is now considered a suspect. We need you all to comply. Thank you for your time. Goodbye." Copper left weaving his hand. After the close was clear, Mikoto ran to Miki and ask, "Who the hell was him and what did he meant by...???" Yuuko put her hand on Mikoto's shoulder, saying the words that she hoped not to say: "We are in REAL trouble..."


	4. May Came Like a Demon

"This isn't good for us. However we must apply.", said Fiona who was at the middle of the living room. All members of Black Label, except the chairman, was at Arashi's department due to the police now at hospital for protection of Konomi and looking in the worker as suspects. Fiona continue: "Now I'll give you are mission for now. We're not, I repeat NOT to attack any colors including black for the remain of this mouth. If we do, we risk getting arrested. That be said, the Chairman himself madr orders for our conditions. First Arashi and Mikoto; You'll be continue going to school and follow a normal life until noted. Oriha; You be staying at whatever you said is safe. Please don't share about your missions or stardom and do get rest. Miki and Yuuko; You'll work normally as well while trying to hide are oppression. Finally Sayo; You'll will also work normally, however you and Yuuko have an special mission in plan." Sayo's eyes shot up and Yuuko node. "You two will try to find more information on are new enemy and on the overseas detective Prism. This may be important in the future", Fiona finished. Yuuko noded; "Me and Sayo will get this done."

"Prism, I don't how you do it, but Satan be damn if you didn't. Your really good!", the poilce chief prase as Copper sat down holding his toy rabbit. At the office, the cops were busy looking in on Mochizuki General Hospital. Thanks to Copper, they now had the establishment in their hands to find out everything to know about Tobishiro Grope and the connections with the hospital. They had a lead they're were hoping to get and their not letting go. "At lest you could do better Tatara. This boy might be helping the U.S.A flex it's arms if know what I mean Ahahahahah!", the chief joked as pated Copper on his back while looking at Isoroku. The chief left happy and Copper got up to go to the break room. Isoroku follow him in; "Hey, Don't get cocky!" Copper turn tours Isoroku and smile. "No. I would never be that. Never. You must understand that I'm not a enemy.", Copper said as he left; "I'm done for today. Goodbye Isoroku."

"Alright Sayo, Prism should come down this pathway. Follow him. Learn about him and try to befriend him. I leave you to it."- Yuuko

"Uhh... okay", Sayo signed as she saw the red head walking tours her spot. She hide and started following him slowly. Copper walk up the city's streets. He then walk in a bar. Sayo waited before following him in. Copper sat down at the table stool and Sayo sat next to him. "Oh, Hello again Sayo. What's brings you here?", Copper ask as she saw her. Sayo smile and said, "Oh I was just getting a drink. Funny how we bumped into each other again." Copper look at Sayo more closely, taking note how Sayo was wearing a black metal rock shirt and a small black shirt with black boots. Her cleavage from her H-Cups could be seen. Copper didn't want to stare as that would be perverted. Sayo smirk, 'Not hard to get hmm?' She then ask, "So, why did you become a detective? I here there stronger in U.S than here.." Sayo rub a fighter on his shoulder. Copper blush and asker; "Well, you see when I was little, I want revenge on a man who stole my family away from me. So, I wanted to protect the people. Now that man disappeared, and I go around the world looking in on small cases." Sayo heart felt sorrow as Copper look a the clock in bar. "Well I got some time due to being off tomorrow. So a little drink of milk will not hurt." Sayo smirk, she has this in the bag.

Oriha sigh she put her bags down. The safe place Oriha could think of was her Boyfriend's place. She didn't want Ketsueki to get involved more, but needed help. Plus, Ketsueki knew she needed help with her mental health right now. Oriha look around the small apartment. Ketsueki's mother out country for a month due to her being a SWAT officer. They live small than other families so this look like a small house. Ketsueki came from the kitchen and took her bags. "Well Oriha, hopefully you'll feel better soon. I don't want you to cry.", he said sweetly. Oriha sigh a lay on the small sofa. "I'm sorry Kets, but due to dumdy police I have to stay here.", She said sadly. Ketsueki smile and jump on top of her playfully, grope her F-Cups boobs softy. "AHHH! KETSUEKIIII!!!" Oriha moan in sharp pleasure as Ketsueki started rubbing her shirt cover breasts. "OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! Ori dowant Kets to... AHHH!" Oriha's wine turn in to a sharp scream of pleasure as Ketsueki touch her sex under her pants and panties. Ketsueki knew he shouldn't do this after what happened, but he wanted to give her a good home welcome. He finally stop and Oriha pants. "Okay, I got something for you. Come.", Ketsueki said as he gave her his hand. She took with confusion and went to the kitchen table which was covered in cloth and a lit candle on it. Oriha looks in shock; "Ketsueki... you shouldn't..." Ketsueki kiss her on the cheek and said, "I hope you like it. It's the least I could do..."

"and then he was like 'fuck' you know. Uhhh... I need to show him I not his enemy.", Copper said drinking his 4th milk. Sayo smirk as she was getting some information on the detectives goal. She learned that the police thinks that this was a drug war (though it kinda is if think about it). She also knows that the police was on Tobishiro Group and team up with Batman. Turns out that this 'Batman' was from the country as Copper. He was a hero over there. However she still couldn't get information on Copper himself... "So... Prism... Do have any family?", Sayo ask as drink her alcohol. Copper smile softly and said, "Yes, my biological sister and my biological mother. They're back home." Sayo knows she pluck a cord on him as she ask, "You said that someone took your family. What do you mean?" Copper sigh as he spoke, "You see, mentally took them. We been traumas ever since that day. My mother is slow learning now and my sister is mute. Add me with my disorders and we got an odd ball family." Sayo heart sank as Copper smile; "Don't feel bad. We're making it." His hurt her more and she spoke; "You're not the only one. I lost my parents due to a car accident." Of course she lied as that really didn't happen as what happened to then was much worse. Copper smile softly as sigh, "Well thanks of this long chat. I'm glad to know this area's nurses." "Well hang on. The night is still young. Don't you want to hang out more?", Sayo said, hugging him flirty. Her breasts smooch on Copper's side, showing more cleavage. Copper move his gaze away from the boobs, making Sayo sly smile grow bigger. Normally this didn't work most of the time. Hell the last time she did this, she got wack in the head. She quickly saw Copper trying to hide his ereact and whisper in his ear, "Come on, I don't _bite_.." Copper blush and finally said in defeat; "Okay... were to?"


	5. Love for Lust

Loud music boom in the late-night arcade as Copper and Sayo went in. "DANG! It's really a hype pleace!", Copper said as people of all ages on the games. "Yeah, this is where I go to have fun.", Sayo said as they walk towards a game called 'Black Night'. Copper smile as he nodded as the two agreed to play. They grab the gun controlers and Sayo pay the arcade machine. 'Start!' They started firing at the video enemies. Sayo noted how Copper shots were on target. This should be taken seriously if they battle. He also fire quickly with no pause. Sayo was now trying to win, but Copper was oddly one step ahead, as if did this before. 'Round 1 Clear! Score: P1: 1500 P2: 5000 Start!' Sayo fire as much as she could. However, Copper kept trucking wins. 'I definitely need to make note of this...', Sayo thought as she kept playing.

1 Hour Later

"SHIT!" 'P1 LOST P2 WINNER Final Score: P1: 17000802 P2: 500000000 THANK!' Sayo lost in a landslide by Copper. 'Okay, This guy is good. Maybe I should call it in for now.', She thought as Copper put the guns back. "Good game!", Copper then said with him shaking her hand. Sayo smile as they walk back to the front. "So, how you feel?", She asked as they walk past of guys staring at them, Candy eyes on Sayo. Copper shot a sharp 'back off' glance at them, then turned back saying; "I had fun. If your talking about this hanging out. OH WAIT!" Copper jolt to a crane machine. Sayo signed as she fallow him. "You know those things are rigged right?", she said. Copper smile; "Not for me. Watch." With that, Copper played until he got at least 10 toys.

1 Hour Later

The night was calm, with few people on streets. Sayo knew in had to be 11:00 pm, so she needs to get him home. This was a little good due to now able to see Copper's home. They stopped at hotel. "I'm staying here for now. Would like to see?", Copper ask. Sayo smile; "Yeah, I guess..." At least Sayo can try to get more info on him. They went up the stairs to the second floor. "Your on the second floor?", Sayo ask as they walk in the halls. "No, I just love exploring this place. I haven't got time.", Copper said sweetly. "Still, a rich hotel. How did you get in one like this?", which Copper answer; "The police department pay it. I guess they're trying to please the U.S police the best they can."

15 mins Later

"Damn got a good view." Sayo said as they're on the 27th floor. "Now, this this my room.", Copper said; "It's now time to say goodbye." Sayo eyes wided; 'Shit! What should I do...! Got it!' Sayo knew this idea was bullshit crazy, but she needed to get in there. Sayo smirk, press her big breasts on his chest were the cleavage was visible and said; "Can I stay here tonight? I don't think it's safe." "Uh... (Grunts)... Yes, I guess. It's is 11:45.", Copper said, blushing and trying to face Sayo without seeing her cleavage. Copper open the door, showing this room had a big window to see the city, a big Flat-Screen and a queen-size bed. "I guess you can sleep on the bed. I sleep on the floor", Copper said getting his pillows. 'What's with this guy?', Sayo thought as she... 'Wait!' Sayo saw that he had a bunch of toys in one bag. "Uh... Okay... I know what's with this, but I want to know why." Copper turn tours Sayo holding the bag of toys that Copper gives to kids. He sighed and said softly; "I was poor back then. My mother try her best to protect and provide. I love my mother. She would give and my sister candy after school, due to normal sack were expletive. Then the 'Game' happen. Me, sister and mother were toured, but we survived do to a spy. At the hospital, were that would be are new home, there was a woman, who dress up a princess gave toys to kids at the hospital. Every Friday that women gave me and my sister a toy. Soon, we had alot of toys. Then that women, after noted we had alot of toys, started giving us food and money. One day I decided to as her why would she do this, not just me, but all kids. She answer that she actually had alot of money a wanted to waste it on good thing. She also did it because she wanted kids to grow up great adults. She then gave me these words: 'If you a child in need, make them happy, even if you're not.' I was confused at the time, due being a child. I took at to heart though. Then one day, she stop coming. It turns out that she killed while being robbed. Luckily, my mother finally got her job as in science and we move out of the hospital. I stayed in that hospital for 12 years. I turned 17 then. That day when the woman die, children stop showing up, and the hospital lost it's light. More crying woman and more abusive men. The revirst. The nurses eventually stop cheak on us because they thought the hospital was stuck with us. By 16 I finally realized what the woman ment. So at 20, I got my job a detective. I learned that children who was just like me suffered the same thing I went. So I started buying and getting toys and candy for them. I love it when they smile. So that's it...!!!!" Copper stop as he saw Sayo having tears in her eyes. "OH CRAP! Sorry I... just...", Sayo pause before continuing; "It's just, how the fuck you survive that. I never knew that about you. That's... really human of you." Copper smile as he went it his bag, pull out something, walk infront of Sayo and gave her it. It was a toy: An blue ugly doll with sharp teeth and one green eye. "Uh, okay. I love it, but..." "Because I feel that you will need it. To help you feel better." Sayo eyes wided after what Copper said. Sayo signed as grab Copper and full mouth kiss him. Copper's eyes shot opening as he felt himself grow down there. Sayo broke the kiss, smile and threw Copper on the bed. Copper try to sat up, but Sayo sat on top of this thighs. Her ass was on his pantsed cock. "Purr... I think you reach my boiling point. I think I caught my prey.", Sayo moan as she pushed her big H-Cups in Copper face. He never was caught off guard before. "Uhhh... Sayo... please... I...", Copper shudder as Sayo slyly slip her fingers in his pants, touching the big, hot dick the he was hiding. 'He's a big boy. I should get it while I can. I don't know how Yuuko will feel about it. However... I need this.' Sayo smile devilishly as she undid Copper's pants and pulling them down. She smile as she saw this cock move as it had freedom in the boxers. Copper quickly try to move to the table to get off but Sayo caught him. She lick her lips as she removes her shirt, revealing her big tits. Copper had a little noise bleed as Sayo play them in front of his face. Sayo smirk and lick is face; "Your big... I need...it... hmmm" She remove her panties and his boxers; leaving only a mini-skirt on Sayo and Shirt on Copper. Sayo grabbed the cock and stroke it. Pre came out and Copper wine in pleasure. He never felt this before. "I could tell my prey, that this is your first time? Good...", Sayo said subductly as Copper try to control this problem. However Sayo grab his cock and shoved it in, causing his mind to break. "Ohh..Fuck! So bigggg in my pussy...rrrr", She moan as she started humping, feeling the cock hit her G-spot. "OHHH! FUCK! SAYO!!!", Copper cried. Sayo grab him and slammed him in her breasts. He finally started groping them and sucking the nipples. "FUCK YES! I knew your...ah.. a tit lover.", She moan as she holds his head there. Sayo looks down to see his close. Sayo smile; 'BONUS! Two birds with one stone!' Sayo hump faster as she felt his cock twiching in her. Copper moan as he cried, "SAYO!!!! I THINK YOU KNOW!!!...!?!?!?" Sayo kiss him, toungs dance in mouth as Copper blow his load, making Sayo climax as well. They collapsed with Copper moaning; "Good...Night...ZZZZ" Sayo swiper back, "Goodnight my prey", and slowly move out and off him. 'DAMN! Must took his V-Card. But that fine. So fine I...' Sayo pause in realizing something: '...do it again, FUCK! I'M IN LOVE!' Sayo shrugs and thought, 'Well happens to the best of us. Oh well, At least he's a good person. However I hate to do this, but it's my mission' Sayo sigh; She wasn't planning to fell in love with him, but it clicked. Probably due to the fact that they have one mayor thing in common; They lived in a hospital for there childhood. She smile as she started looking for clues. One big thing she remembers is that Copper and his family was in a criminal thing call a 'Game' Sayo never heard anything about a game before. Sayo saw a Copper's diary. 'JACKPOT!' Sayo look back at Copper and grab her phone. She didn't have time to read so quickly but carefully grab shots of the pages. She triple cheak to make sure that every letter is clear. She closed the book and sighed; Why is this guilty feeling hurting her. 'Come on me. We're not true enemies with the police. We aren't trying to get them.' Before putting it away, Sayo took shots of Copper's body, mainly is cock (To have private fun and to tease Miki later) She then put the phone away and hit the hay. 'I hope Yuuko won't be too mad. At least the mission complied.', Sayo last thought as she went to sleep.

Next Morning

Sayo woke up from a rubbing hand on her cheek. Sayo move to see Copper dress and with some extra clothes. "Morning. I have these clothes for you. Another gift from me.", he said. Sayo smirk.

30 mins Later

Sayo and Copper walk out of the hotel smiling. "So got any plans?", Sayo ask "No I...(**BEED BOOB**)...!?!?" Coppers phone rang and Sayo's phone vibrate. Copper excuse himself and answer. Copper noded and said yes. He hang up properly with a sharp look in this eyes; "Stractch that, a been called. Sorry to leave, I...!?" Sayo kiss him and said, "It's fine. Goodluck. We'll meet again" "Okay, goodbye. Be safe.", said Copper, now going back to get his gun. Sayo quickly ran when the close was clear. She quickly ran in an back alley and answer her message:

Sayo-

(Picture of a Black square)

Lable Black NOW! Level 0

Sayo, confused, reply and ask what hell was going on.

Sayo-

An attack in Tobishiro's (Himself) privet mansion. The attacker is a mysterious man wearing a eagle-like tribe clothes abd mysterious woman wearing a bee-like dress. Batman is there too. The reason to act is due to the attackers having connections to Oriha's kiddnaping.

"THE LITERATURE FUCK!?!?"


	6. Hit ME! Sign

Oriha ran. She didn't know why, but she ran. She was cuff and fell on a dirty floor. Men, naked, ran to her. They beat their meats over and than...

"NOOOOOOOO! (Breath!)", Oriha jump up in horror as she woke up. It was morning and Oriha had a nightmare. 'Dang, just another bad dream', she thought as Ketsueki bursts though the door; "ORI! You alright? I'm here!" He then jump on her, hugging her to death. "Ketsuekiiiii! I'm Goood!", Oriha yelled, trying to calm him down. Ketsueki sigh; "Well, what... OH! wait..." He pause as Oriha shook her head in defense. "No Kets, I'm fine. I just...", Oriha was trying to make fib. Ketsueki sigh as he sat next to her.

"Remember Mr. Rape! Your the one who made us bzzs!", The Bee girl said, holding a knife up tores Kyoji's neck. Kyoji didn't know this was going to happened. This crazy girl dress up like a bee had him cornered and the man in a traditional bird gard would O.K. Goryu. Worse, he didn't know what they're talking about. "LOOK! I DON'T WANT YOU I KIL...Offf!, The Bee girl kick Kyoji in the chest. "Lust, we now have the target and were heading out! Any sign of Black Label?", The bird man said, his voice being a Naive American's. His speaker reported; 'Yes, according to Kitten, they're on their away in one minute. We overestimate are enemies. We have plenty of time. Get Spider ready and get out of there. Oh! and kidnap Goryu. DON'T kill Kyoji. We need him to face justice.' "Understand. Spider, you're good to go. We're counting on you.", he said as the bee girl tie up Kyoji.

'Yuuko, everything good on your part?', Miki ask though there headphone. "Yes, I heard Sayo is coming in the truck. We'll come in if needed.", Yuuko said. They're was at the front of Kyoji's mansion. Due to this being the first time without Oriha, they needed to have Arashi and Mikoto to keep an eye on thing. They've already seen that the people came out with one of Kyoji's females. They waited until they saw Batman... with Copper? 'The Hell...?', Yuuko thought.

Batman and Copper walk closely to the mansion. "Your sure about this? Your understanding that this will show the man that Kyoji is?", Batman ask. "Trust me. I have the ultimate tool for this. We're the stalemate this chaos needs.", Copper said; "So here's what we'll do."

Yuuko watch in confusion as the to men spit to left and right. "Miki keep a...", **'BANG!'** A loud sound flood the area as Kyoji's men came out with shocking machine guns, raffles and rocket launchers. They all scream, "KILL FOR KYOJI!" They started firing at Batman, who jumped and started fighting them. 'Yuuko! We need to make are move NOW!' Yuuko knew that Miki was right; They NEEDED to move now. "Alright, began operation!" Sayo finally arrived, crashing in the men. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL?!", Sayo shouted as she saw the men with guns. More men came a started firing at Sayo. Sayo couldn't get out of the car.

A young teenage boy with light blue hair and glasses that have a black cover for his left eye watch the whole fight with a smile. "Now it's mine turn purr..."

Copper was able to walk in with ease and saw Arashi and Mikoto fight one of the men. 'I hope they're alright, these Black Label.' Copper stood as Arashi yelled, "Mikoto! We need to go! They're overwhelmingly strong!" Mikoto node as they ran. 'Caught you now, Mikoto...', Copper thought.

Arashi and Mikoto ran out unti they were stop by two men blocking their way. One was the light blue hair boy while was a man who had 8 mechanical legs like a spider. "Well well! Look like are luck is great! Right Kitten?", The spider man ask, which the boy (who was Kitten) answer; "Yes Spider! Time to play!" Kitten zoom into Arashi, punching in his helmet and breaking the shield! Mikoto try to fire at Kitten, but Spider shot a webbing like rope on her and hang her on the chandler in the room. Spider swing her fast, slamming her in the walls. "MIKOTO!!", Arashi scream as be try to hit Kitten with his bullets. 'Spider, hurry up. Me and Bee just found out that are true target escape.' 'Did I hear 'main target'? That's not the main target sweetheart. In fact, we won this round. Just do one thing. Kitten can you do mommy a favor please?' "Yes mama, I understand!", Kitten said hearing their final step. Spider started firing at Arashi, forcing him against a wall. Spider then dropped a machine gun down for Kitten, who started firing at Arashi. His body kept hitting the wall, looking like a rag doll.

'Yuuko! You guys need to hurry! Arashi is in danger!', Miki yelled in the headphones. Yuuko knee they had to hurry. Right now she was cutting though the men trying hard to kill her. She fought these types of men before, but they're was more smarter that before. This wasn't right. Just then, smoke blast though them. "THIS IS NOT THE TIME ASSHOLE!!!", Yuuko yelled in anger, knowing that Batman was here. Batman charge at her and kick her in the stomach. Batman kept attacking her, punching and keeping his dissent. "Damn YOU! Right now is NOT the time!", She cried as she began to lose it. Yuuko never let herself go crazy, but right now was different.

Kitten kept firing the gun at Arashi, almost killing him. Mikoto watch in fear, trying to get out of the rope to save him. Kitten laugh like a child; "I think I'm winning! I'm gonna win this round!" "Unfortunately, that many not kill him, but this WILL!", a man called out, throwing a spare. Arashi knew what would happen; 'I'm so sorry... Ryu' **SLAM!!! **Arashi's head...

They heard it. They stop. 'Batman, you need to leave. I untie Kyoji and took him out of his mansion. The SWAT is here. Get the hell outta there!', Copper yell in the radio. Just than, all of the men started have their heads explode. 'THE HELL', Yuuko thought as Batman ran out.

Copper walk in the room that had Mikoto in it. He saw her crying over... Arashi dead body. Copper sigh and quietly walk by her. He felt wrong to arrest her right now. If fact that wasn't part of the plan. He walk near the opening of the mansion sadly. He never expected this, but some time you needed to sacrifice a pawn. "Hold it!" Copper turn around to see Sayo in her Demon Nurse clothes; "Why didn't you arrested her!?!" Copper hold up his hand and said, "You see. That's not the police mission. We change are target. Also that poor girls friend is..." Sayo quickly caught what he was saying. "Please, you need to go to her. You all need to get her out", Copper said now walking out of the mansion.

3 Hours Later

Copper sat in the police car, holding his stuff bunny toy. The police chief came over with Kyoji who was smiling. "Your Prism right? My family would like to thank you for saving me.', Kyoji said, smiling like the frog he was. "Your welcome Mr. Tobishiro. Please don't get in trouble again.", Copper said. Kyoji smiled more and said; "You know, I would like some protection for mys..." "Sorry Tobishiro, Prism here is are new detective on this Drug War. He's also not from Japan.", Police Chief cuts in. Kyoji sigh, "Well, I'm hoping to repay you soon. You're the hero we needed." Kyoji left smiling as Chief whisper in Copper's ear; "Don't worry, we got all the evidence we need. We just need time. Plus we need more information on the two women that attack Suzue. Also get ready, News are here." "Thanks Chief", Copper said. Copper was smart to take this Chest Camera. Because of this, he able to record everything. He was surprised that the Japanese police didn't have this gadget. He walk up to the reporter, who was a beautiful woman with black hair and wear a red jacket and skirt. Her most noble thing about her is how sexy she was, having a great butt, hour-glass structure and big J-Cups. "Alright! Prism right. I'm Reporter Rozuhato Terebi. You can call me Terebi.", she said, smiling at him.

The Chief quickly gave a detective the recording if the fight; "I want you to take this back to the labs and look in to it. See what you can find." "Roger that", the detective said. The Chief left and the detective got this car. He left and when he was sure about being alone, he call his TRUE boss; "Master, this is Butterfly. Kitten, Eagle, Bee, Spider and I have kill another target from are enemies. I also have what we needed. Ones the police looks in to it, I'll copy and send it to you." 'Well done. Mission and Part B is Complete...'


	7. I'm Crying? Why?

_"Today we're here with the overseas detective that was sent here in Tobioka City: Prism Copper. So Prism, how is it coming with the investigation with this Drug War? 'Well Mss. Terebi, This may not truly a Drug War, but rather a war on crime.' Re...Really? Why do you think that? 'Well, what we discover is that most of the dead have criminal backgrounds that doesn't fit the idea of drugs. For example, the first guy that was kill was actually a rapist. Another one was a gun dealer that smugle guns. That's odd for this war ain't?' Fastening! Do you think we should be vigilant about this as a city? 'No. Fear kills people. Yes, we need to watch are steps, but we can't be scared all the time. It's best not to go vigilant on are self.' Well, we think you really help out this town. How you feel about being are new hero of Tobioka City? 'Uh... well (Blush)I never thought to be a hero. I just love helping the helpless. I don't ask for anything. I would take a bullet for someone, because I feel they have a better future that me. That's just me.' Very unselfish of you. We never see a man like this in the police department. Well we're letting you get back to work okay? Thanks for your services. 'Well, thanks for reporting the news. Goodbye everyone' Well that's was detective from overseas giving us a great message about the changes and challenges of are city. This has been 94 New. I'm Rozuhato Terebi, live at... _**(Click)**

"This is considering. We need to stop that detective some how...", said Eagle. "_Ohh...Eagly_. Don't be sad... We should be glad about this new _player _in this fun time. We need him alive. He's safe from us. _He's playing are game like we want him!_"; his boss came in. She wore a wedding dress that was pick. Bunny was her name, with a unknown game. She smile as she walked tours Eagle and hug him. Butterfly came in with the Data they need and said, "Yes Eagle, we need him. Thanks to him, we can destroy Black Label and get are revenge. We are playing are cards right. Anyways I came home with this Data. We now know what are enemies are afraid of. We need to know who's next on are hit list. I'm going to a party that Kyoji Tobishiro set. Going to find more information." Bunny shook her head; "No Butter, Stay home. Take break with us. Besides, Kit is on are next target. Please..." Butterfly shook his head, "Okay. I love you" "_No. _**I LOVE ALL OF YOU MY BABIES!**", Bunny said with a smile. Her baby grey eyes glitter in lust.

"FUCK! SHIT! THOSE ASSHOLE!!!" **(SMASH!) (CRASH!) (SMASH!)** Sayo was in alot of rage. She was breaking everything in her old therapy room. She was releasing her anger in this room. Yuuko watch in sadness, feeling the same as Sayo about Arashi's death. 'I hope this doesn't happen again.' She thought as she continues watching.

Copper walk in the mansion wearing a white sweater and black pants. A causal wear for a party he really didn't felt going. He walk as he saw the rich dance around. "PRISM! Thank you for coming to my party.", Kyoji said smiling, walking up to him with Goryu. He worn a tux as Goryu worn a red dress, showing her H-Cups. Copper smile softly; "Hello Kyoji. I came like you ask." "Good! Well, I unfortunately can't stay at my own party as I been called in government office. You know, boring things. So I'll be going along with this group. However, my assistant Goryu will show you around." Copper noded at Kyoji and he left with Goryu.

The two stop a Kyoji's office. "So, this is where Kyoji works. Also this is the end of are tour.", Goryu said. Copper smile and said, "Thank you Goryu. I must say this is a great mansion. However I need to go. The police said I could leave at 9:00 pm and it's 9:34 pm. Tell Kyoji if he has time that I would like to plan when we could meet." "Yes, I will. However, I, myself, still wants to reward you for saving Kyoji's life.", Goryu said. She walked up towards him and kiss him in the lips. Her lips taste like candy and Copper blush at this surprise. He sighed, "Sorry, but I really can't..." Goryu smirk as she said, "Well okay. Your a kind man Prism. I never seen a kind man all my life. So personality, thank you." She then took him back out of the mansion. She watched as he took of jogging. She sigh. 'I wish to have a man like that.'

"OHH! YES! FUCK ME DAMN! FUCK YOUR QUEEN!!!! YES!", Bunny cried as she was naked and being fuck by both Butterfly and Eagle. Butterfly's cock was tickling her asshole while Eagle's smash her little pussy. Their big sticks took her to paradise as her big I-Cups bounce freely. Butterfly then grope the breasts, toying the nipples. Eagle just close his eyes, using this as training for some reason. "OHHH! FUCK! BUNNY!", Butterfly said as he released his 'butterflies' in her ass. "OH baby Butter... Yes cum..." Bunny said as Eagle pull out without cumming. He never came into bunny, nor any woman due to his training. "I'll let you finish her Butterfly. I'm going out and checking up on are love ones.", Eagle said. He leaves the two and Butterfly turn Bunny on her back. He ram his cock in her and started fucking her. Bunny came as Butterfly started sucking on her little nipples on her big breasts. Butt then came hard and they collapsed. "Dang man! When he said 'finish her', I don't think he meant rape her. Ahahhah!", A voice called out. It's was the Burger Man that rape Oriha. "Uh..ha..(Breathe)... Hello (Grunts) Pig, Looking in Joker more?", Butterfly said, getting his serous posters back up. Burger Man, or Pig to be exactly, laught and said, "Hell yeah, I trick that asshole like a idiot he is. He doesn't know what we're planning. Good thing that Bat and Sheep found out more about Batman. Hell, we learned were he is living right now." Butterfly eyes wided and Pig caught what's up: "Hahahh! Yes Baby! We got the man baby! I feel like were ready baby. Just need my babies sharpened and I good to go!" "However, we still need one more thing. Kitten will get the final quest.", Bunny said.

Miki sat down in her chair, sobbing. She failed her mission. The mission of protecting Ampoule Zero. Crying was the only way to cope with this. She drink her alcohol as she ate her steak. "Why did this happen. (shiff) I shouldn't stayed there. I should've got in there and save them.", Miki sob as the doorbell rang. Miki wipe her tears, got up and walk to the door. She opened it; "Hello, may I...Oh SHIT!" (**BANG****!**) Miki fell back as pain hit her hard. It was Kitten, shooting her between the hips, hitting her cord. Miki couldn't feel her legs as Kitten them got on top of her. "Hey there! I'm looking for a sniper called Miki! That's you! We're gonna have **_FUN_**...", He said taping her mouth and closing the front door. He then pick her up bride style and went in her bedroom. Kitten looked lustful at his pray as Miki began to cry in fear; 'No no NO! NOT ME! NOT NOW!' "Don't worry... I play nicely. So nice, **_you'll remeber it for the rest of your life..._**", Kitten said. He then rip her clothes, with her G-Cups bouncing out. He grope them hard, feeling the softness of the boobs. He pulled down his pants and underwear, showing his 10'in hard-on. Miki try to scream out of the tape, but it's useless. She shivered as she saw his dick. He slowly jerk off, showing her lustful and prideful of his dick. "Let's play mommy and daddy..." He said as he took down her rip pant and panties. She cried in fear and pain. Miki also felt light headed. Kitten smile, knowing was happening. "Don't worrie, **_it will be over soon..._**", Kitten whisper softy, but creepy. He shoved his cock in her pussy and she cried in pain. "OHHH FUCK YES! MOTHERFUCKER YES!", Kitten yelled in pleasure as he began to rape her, rapidly raming is cock in and out of her. While doing this, he grab her tits and played with them. Miki cried in agony and being to see things: Her bestfriend, Yuuko being fuck by some men, loving it. All of the boys she try to fell I love laughing. Her memories of her mother, cheating on her father with different men. Her mother calling her a bitch. All of this was causes due to the lack of blood. Kitten kept trucking his dick in her. He started sucking on her tits, tasting her milk jugs. Miki felt his cock twiching and went insane, see everyone she knows and remembers calling a failure and a bitch. Her mind made her see Kitten's face change into different faces men she dated. "I'M... CUMMING! HONEY I'M FUCKIN **_HOME!!!_**", Kitten scream as he came hard in Miki, his nasty, perverted cum filling her up. He move off of her and felt the room. Miki could of move, but she was too weak to move. Kitten came back with bandages and said, "See, don't cry. I'm a **_good kitty _**ahahahahah!" He wrapped up her wounds and lick her face. He also came back with hand-cuffs and cuff her. He smile softly; "Goodbye Miki! I hope I'm...**_ the one for you_**..." He left her to there to cried... and die.


	8. Playboy

Oriha, in her Pajamas, watch the news about the break in of Tobishiro Mansion. This surprise her as she was never told about this mission. "This everything alright Oriha?", Ketsueki ask, sitting down next to her. "I'm fine. I wish they told me about this mission they did.", Oriha said sadly, hugging him. Ketsueki blush as Oriha's F-Cups press on him. "Hey... Oriha...? Do you want to?... You know..

...?", Oriha blush as Ketsueki snuggles up to her, asking for sex. "Yes, I would.", She answer, shoving his head in her cleavage.

Ketsueki began licking her breasts, sucking the skin. "Oh baby! Let's fuck. Let me pleasure that poor, hard cock.", Oriha moan as she pull down her PJ pants and panties. Ketsueki remove his pants and boxers. He put his cock on the opening of her pussy and Oriha moan in pleasure. "Fuck me.", She ordered and Ketsueki obeyed, ramming it in. Oriha cried out in pleasure as Ketsueki hump hard. He wanted to make sure that Oriha was HIS lover. He love her, and will fuck her to her heart content. Oriha remove her PJ top and Ketsueki went in to suck her tits. "OH FUCK! CUMMING! AHHH!", Oriha scream as she blast her juices on him. Ketsueki remove his hard cock, which was spasming it place do to holding on to his cum. Oriha look in bliss as he put his sex between her tits. He hump them with please as Oriha clap them to getter. "Oh... I'm... FUCK!", Ketsueki yelled as be fire his cum on her boobs and face. They lay down on the couch with Ketsueki on top, snuggling in Oriha's breasts. Oriha smile, loving her boyfriend as she turns off the TV.

Copper was at the bar, drinking his milk as a man came in. Copper turn to see the man and shook his head. The man was in a white suit and tie. There was another man wearing a skull mask. "Hello. What do you want?", Copper said sternly. "We're here for you. You said some things on the TV that shouldn't be said." The white suit man said as he sat next to him. Copper smirk and said angrily, "Well, I'll ask you all nicely to leave." "I don't think we can do that", The skull man said. Copper sigh as he got up and lock the doors in the bar. He then turn tours them and said coldly, "I warn you." The skull man ran at him and Copper move out of the way quickly. The suit man swung a fist and miss him. Copper then stop the skull man before he could pulled out his gun by hitting his pressure points. The suit man try to grab him, but Copper was to fast. Just then, a motorcycle crash in. The person driving it jump off and the cycle hit the suit man. The driver was a female in a white jacket, who was now holding a katana. The cops then show up and everyone left with the skull man saying, "We'll be back." Copper sign as he sat back at the bar, drinking his milk. This was gonna be a long night.

They sat in the waiting room as the final officer left. It was the first day after the hospital lock down and everything was going back to normal. Sayo and Mikoto sat silencing, hoping for some good news. Just then Yuuko gave a signal and the two walk to the private office for a meeting. The chairman, Mochizuki, sat at his desk as all of Black Label, except for Oriha, sat down. Mochizuki, "I'll now update on what's will go on in Black Label. Yesterday was the day we lost 'TWO' more members." Everyone snapped out of it as the number was said. Mochizuki explain: "Who see, after are new enemy kill off Arashi, which is sad..., hey (sigh) rape and psychological tortured Miki last night." "WHAT!?!?", Yuuko yelled in horror and shock. Mochizuki noded in silence and continue: "Unfortunately yes. The good news is she was found by someone and was rush to this hospital. The bad news is her mentle state is broken a little. Lucky she will recover, but she may no longer be able to fight. We'll see as she has a 67% chance of walking a way. Now to the Overseas Detective Prism. As we collected, he is not truly a threat as we thought. However, it seems that all are enemies are after him do to what he said on the news. Sayo and Yuuko will keep an eye on him to protect him. Finally, about the police itself. Unfortunately, they're still be watching us, but luckly were off the hook now." "Sorry to interrupt, but we have new questions. 1. When is Oriha coming back? 2. Who the FUCK is the 'circus freaks' we been putting up with? 3. What about Batman? and 4. What did that other detective said?", Mikoto said. Mochizuki noded and said, "I get to the the first question last. As for are new enemy. They seem to go by 'EVE' and they seems to know who we are. Oddly, it's seems that their goal is to stop are other enemies. As for Batman, well I can't say. He's still a Level 4, meaning we can't kill him. All we can do is to hope he doesn't find out about us. With Konomi, she remembers everything and is know a threat to are oppression. We need to watch are steps. Now to the first question... and something new to are team." Just then a young, hype up voice above said, "FINALLY you talk about us. I mean seriously, this is a meeting. More a lesson at school!!" "What the...", Yuuko said as she was about to pull out her sword. All look up a saw a young woman hanging upside down from the sealing. She had dark pink hair and red eyes the looks like cat eyes. She worn a woman's suit and pants that was also pink. Her most craziest part about her was her cat ears had and a cat tail. THEY WERE REAL! She also had fangs and her body was shape nicely, with big J-Cups that rivals Yuuko's. The cat woman dropped down and smile while saying, "So... Hello..." "Who and what the FUCK are YOU!?!", Sayo said in shock. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TWO TO STAY WITH THE OTHERS DAMN IT!!", Fiona snapped, mad at the wima for listening on them. "Hey, It's what we do damn it. Don't be a bitch about it. Besides, we're the ones who should be snapping at. We just needed to know we can trust you DUH!", The cat woman rudely said, sticking her tounge out. The woman then turned tours Sayo and smile, "As to the FUCK of questions, (Giggles) the name is Pinku Doka and yes, I'm what you called a neko. (Meow)." "The... Hell? Is this real?", Mikoto ask in confusion. Pinku laught and said, "Duh! Touch my ears and tail if you want!" Mikoto did and fell back in horror as felt the ears as FLEASH! They also noted she really didn't have ears. "Yep Yep Yep! It's my ears. Now Mr...? Chair?..." "His name Mochizuki Pinku.", Someone else who was also hiding said, cutting off Pinku. The voice was soft, but cold. the other young woman walk from the pillar she was behind and stan next to Pinku. She taller than Pinku, but was younger that her. Her hair was black with a little grey, shape like a three point crown. Her eyes were grey too, under a pair of rectangular glasses. She worn a lab coat and oddly, black gloves. Her body was oddly thin, but her breasts size were G-Cups. She looked like she was depressed and was in pain. "So who are you?", Yuuko ask, but the woman pulled out a white board and started writing. "CRAP! Forgot to tell you!", Pinku said to Mochizuki which he said, "It's okay. Her mother already told me." Pinku sighed as the woman showed her white board: 'Thaumiel Kanashimi' "She's shy person with...uh... Selective Muteness Disorder...ahah..", Pinku said. "Selective Muteness...?", Mikoto ask and once again Mochizuki comes in to explain; "It's means while she as a voice, she psychologically silence her self from other people." "She only speak to me... for reasons...", Pinku said hugging her. "Not now... None of that", Thaumiel said softly as Pinku snuggles up her while purring like a cat. "Purrrr... OH come on. I got to make sure my 'Love Mice' is okay.", Pinku said licking her cheak. "So... lovers?", Sayo ask. However, Mikoto force back at the question: "OKAY! OKAY! Can we get back to Oriha. Also why are these people here?" "I agree.", Foria said sternly. Mochizuki sigh as he rub the back of his head; "The real reason why I haven't call Oriha back is because I'm disbanded her from Black Label." Everyone eyes wided and Mochizuki continues: "Not permanently, just right now things are going to far. So I'm switching her role to tours are second spy and giving the demolition expert role to somebody else." "And before anybody ask, No it's not us! The only I'm a expert at is ninja skills.", Pinku interrupted. Mochizuki roll his eyes; "Yes Pinku. Away we also got a replacement for Arashi." They're down stairs and will begin training tomorrow. Now on to Thaumiel and Pinku. These two are from a different organization that I can't share. All I say is that the only reason why they're helping us is because they're on to us for are oppression. So we'll listen to them and see what's the best option. Note that they're a new ally to us. Now, to the mission. Tonight is a big one as a..." "HOLD THE HORNY HORSE!", Pinku said in surprise as Thaumiel begain to punch her a reason. "You forgot to tell them... Tell them." she said and Pinku sigh: "OKAY! Okay. So about the ship that Mr. Ch... (Thaumiel: "Mr. Mochizuki") ...izuki was gonna said. Uh... the government has issued a hold on trading ships to this city docks. So... not... a... big night? Pizza Night?" "OH MY FUCKIN GOD!!! THAUMIEL! IS THIS TRUE AND IF SO WHY DIDN'T YOU TWO TELL US!", Yelled Fonia, getting upset at the two. Thaumiel wrote on her board: 'Sorry. It was just on the news. My mother confirmed it. I told Pinku to tell you all before this meeting.' Mochizuki noded, "It's okay as we'll still go out there tonight. I have a feeling that the ship caring more of the Phantom Lilly is coming. So here's the plan. Thaumiel, Pinku and Mikoto will go to the docks to cheak if it is there. Yuuko, you'll tell Oriha what's going on. Sayo, continue to watch over Prism, we can't lose sight of him. That's is all and please... be careful."

"So... Bazaar night for pizza uhh?", Pinku said eating a slice. Mikoto wanted to slap her head. Why did this happen? First Oriha been rape, then Arashi being killed and now this CRAP!?! Mikoto, Pinku and Thaumiel was waiting for the ship on a rooftop in dock area. Pinku and Thaumiel wasn't joking about it being closed down...or rather LOCK down as a bunch of cops were im the area. There were also no boat in site. This was crazy that the police was now getting the upper hand. Mikoto never seen so many serious cops.

"That's all? Sheesh! I gotta say Copper, you're lucky duck.", the police chief said as he called Copper in for questioning on last night's fight. Copper rub the back of his head; "Well, I thought this would happen. Looks like the Knights are killing the Pawns. This is prove my theory on what's going on. We need to play a move or things are going to Hell." "Man, I LOVE how you think. You planned this all along.", Chief said smiling. Copper smile and said, "Well, there's more in store. However I to watch myself, or I'll get checkmate. This is a game with five players: US, The nurses, The true terrorists, The government and The new players we don't know about. It's anybody move. It's time for us to move are Queen in." Copper then hold his stuff bunny to his heart. "Well, you're in danger. So we'll keep and eye out for you. I'll have Suzue take you home.", the police chief said as Copper got off the chair and walk tours the door; "Thanks Chief. Well, have a goodnight." "Copper, you're a good man. Be proud of yourself. You're really helped us alot.", the chief said, locking up his desk drawers.

"Well Prism, I'm happy your alright.", Konomi said smiling as she dropped him of at his hotel. "No, I'm happy your alright. Take good care.", Copper said waving at Konomi. Sayo watch them behind the wall in the ally. Sayo needs to make sure that Copper was safe. Sayo was a little embarrass to admit that she felt jealous about how Konami was treating him. 'Come on Sayo. You are different. He wouldn't love you if you told him what you do dumdass.', She thought as Copper walked to his apartment. Her heart beated as she tries to control herself. This was going to be a tuff mission.

Yuuko walk slowly to her destination. She was surprised that Oriha was staying at a friend house all this time. She hates to bring bad news to her, but it's her job. Yuuko jump up and knock on the door. Yuuko listen in closely: 'OH FUCK! I think that's Yuuko!' 'Shit! I'm just cum!' 'Okay! I'll clean myself off!' Yuuko sigh in anger as she hear what was going on. Oriha answer the door, trying poorly to hide her 'funtime' with Ketsueki. "Oh hey... Yuuko. How you do... ahah.", Oriha said with a smile of guilty. "Oriha, be honest. Is this your boyfriend, and are too having sexual innercore?", Yuuko asked sternly. Oriha sigh, knowing she was doom; "Please don't tell anyone. I love him..." "I don't think that would do. He knows dose he?" Oriha bit her lip and Yuuko sigh in more anger; "Oriha... you know.." "Yes! I know, but he kept it and he also help me so..." Yuuko didn't know what to do with this. She sigh and said, "Alright, however punishment will be ordained. I also have to tell them, but I think he'll stay your boyfriend." Oriha gulped at the word 'punishment'. "Anyways I have a update for you... and you're not going like it."


	9. Doctor Order

"WHAT!?! NO! THAT CAN'T BE!!!" Ketsueki ran in the livingroom to see Oriha breaking down in tears. Yuuko saw Ketsueki and nodded him to come close to Oriha. "HE CAN'T BE DEAD! THIS IS A FUCKIN JOKE!!", Oriha cried. Ketsueki hug her, trying to calm her down.

"This is Thaumiel. We still haven't seen the ship at all. We're heading out in 5 minutes." 'Okay. I guess the enemies are playing it saf..' "HOLD IT! WE GOT SOMETHING!" Thaumiel turned from the radio tours Pinku. Mikoto wanted to punch Pinku for being to loud. The two look were Pinku's eyes are and they saw a big ship coming in the docks. "Update, Pinku caught site of a ship. We're going in.", Thaumiel said in the radio. They started moving.

"We're on the ship. I'll update you when we can.", Thaumiel said softly. She, Pinku and Mikoto spilt up to search the ship. Thaumiel stopped as creepy laughter filled the room she was in. (BANG!) Then she heard a gun fire. She ran in the room and saw a man in clown make up... dead on the floor. 'Shit', Thaumiel thought. "Well, well, well... Look like the joke got someone else.", a big, muscling man can in. He had sharp teeth like a shark. His hair was water blue. "Hello, there. Mine I ask why your flirting with my lover?", Pinku said, hidden in the shadows. Pinku started taking photos as Thaumiel took off her gloves. Electricity flow out of Thaumiel's hands. Thaumiel fire a 15 million volt at the man and he jumped quickly. "No, I wasn't flirting. The names Shark by the way.", the man, Shark, said. He ran out and girls quickly go to Mikoto.

Mikoto walk down the hall. She heard the floor creak behind and turn to see Batman. "What are you do here. Want to help kill me too?", Mikoto said in rage as she started firing her gun. Bullets bounce off him, which made her more aggressive. "Fool! Stop th..." (**BOOM!!!**)

"YO! This is your one and only Shark. Butterfly's bomb work. Me, Kitten and Butterfly are... ready OH OH! The red women, India guy and skull man is here. We're SUPER ready! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!!!! YAHHHHH!!!", Shark scream in happiess. Butterfly press a button and the docks exploded.

**"Hello. This is your captain speaking. I am Butterfly and this is the _PARADOX GAME_!" **

Everyone heard the speakers from the ship. "THE HELL!!? THIS IS A TRAP?", Mikoto scream in panic. Batman was going to grab her and get out, but then D, the skull man from Syringe, fire a gun at Mikoto. She fell down in pain and Batman went after D. Thaumiel and Pinku came in. "SHIT! Don't worrie! We'll get you out!", Pinku shouted.

The twins Kaoru and Kaori walk the dock confusion as they saw the blast. "Kaori? Is this Senpia doing?", Kaoru asked, being lest brightest of the two. Kaori, the smart one, turn and said, "No dumdass. I don't think B.L do..." "Hello... mother...", someone said. The two turn around and saw... Kitten. "Mother? Who are you?", Kaori asked. Kitten walk slowly and said, "I'm Kitten Murasaki, Kaoru's biological son and your nephew." "You... SHUT UP!", Kaori yelled. She punched... the ground? Turns out that this was a illusion. "Please, mother. Meet me at the end of this game and I'll show you everything.", Kitten said. His illusion disappeared and the twins look at each other.

"The hell man? I didn't do this!", Pinku yelled in panic. "We need to leave this ship now. We promise base if the Freaks came, we needed to leave.", Thaumiel said coldly. They carry Mikoto towards the life boat and put her in it. They then hop on and pulled the boat down to the water. Pinku began pattling away from the ship.

**"Looks like the Cross play well. They are the first to run away safely. 6 people remain. This is a game of truth."**

Batman quickly ran down the hallways, trying to find D and a way out of the ship. Butterfly was smart to lock all the doors on the ship, with 9 painted on them. Batman didn't know how this man called 'Butterfly' was doing this, but he knew that he needed to get out. Batman ran quickly, but was stopped by a smashing punch in the face. It was from Mr. Astro, the same man who attack Copper last night. Batman turn towards him and yelled, "Do you really want to die here!?" "It doesn't matter if you're here. We need that detective to die.", Astro said coldly. He threw a spare at Batman and Batman jump out of the way. Batman then jump-kick in Astro's face. Astro slam into the wall. Batman didn't have time for this and quickly went to one of the doors with the number 9 on it. Astro ran into him and both of them mash into the door. They're now on the docks.

Kaori and Karou was now it dock holding area, discovering dead police bodies left and right. They question this do to the fact they didn't do this. "What the Hell?", Karou said worrie. The sisters was more focused on what Kitten said, so they began to connect this with him. "Hey... Karou... Did you...?", Kaori ask coldly. Just then Kitten appears from behind a poll light. Karou walk towards him; "Tell me.. are you really my son?" "Aunt Kaori, Mother; here's my proof.", Kitten said. He gave them a CD. Shark then quickly snatch Kitten and they left. Karou hold the CD, worry about the truth.

D was trapped inside the ship hallways, screaming for help. "THIS IS NOT A JOKE! ANYBODY HEAR ME!? HELP!!!, He yelled in his radio. Unfortunately, Butterfly cut the single, so nobody can call for help.

**"Well, one is dead. Two are injure. Five escape safely. This is the end of the game. This is your captain."**

Butterfly jump out of the window and Shark pick him up like Kitten. The three got in a helicopter in the sky. Bee and a young girl who looks like Oriha age. The girl wore a red with black poka-dots jacket. "Well...zzz...I want to provide you gunzzz. Juzzt in caze.", Bee said happily. Butterfly smile and said, "Don't worry. The game is over."

**(BOOOM!)**

The ship exploded and Batman jumped off; leaving Astro being blasted of the ship.

Thaumiel turned to the explosion and Pinku kept rowing. "Well, I stopped the bleeding. Mikoto is asleep now.", Pinku said softly, rowing faster. Thaumiel noded; "I agree. It probably for the best." They row towards a sand bar, now ready to leave.

Astro quickly got on the shores and quickly began to ran. **"PLEASE STOP! YOU CAN BE ARRESTED, OR KILLED! BELIEVE ME! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!"**, Copper yelled in his megaphone. The police with raffles surround Astro. Astro pull out his weapon, the spear, and...(BANG! X50) The police didn't take their time and fire at Astro. Despite his powers making him strong to the point that bullets won't push him down, this was to much for Astro. He fell down. "HOLD FIRE!", Copper shouted as he quickly went to Astro. Checking his pulse. Copper shead a tear. 'My dear Goddess, have mercy on this pour man soul.', his thought as call in his radio: "This is Copper. One suspect dead. I believe there's one more. All 80 police officers are confirm dead. Please call all forces of government: Police, Hospitals Fire Fighters and... Army."

_"This is Reporter Rozuhato Terebi with this breaking news. Tonight as predicted, a ship came in. However, it's believed to be a terrorist attack! We're joined by Detective Prism Copper. Prism, what happened here?" "Well, this is a level I've seen before. You see... I can confirm that... 80 police officers, two suspects and one man who we can't say... is dead." "OH MY GOSH!! What happened?!?" "Well, what we believe happen is that someone who been in the military before, as he was able to kill everyone quickly without being caught. Then the ship was exploded, killing one of the suspects. Then we try to talk and arrest the other suspect, but he attempt to kill me. We had to put him down. (Siff*) Sorry, I just a man with his heart on his sleeve. I don't want to truly kill the enemy. I believe a better justice is needed, but we must accept that some people can't change." "Prism... That's brave of you to say your true feelings on TV." "Well, I learned that it's okay to be myself." "You're a good roll model Prism. Here's a question that the people are asking.. Are you able to forgive the terrorist?" "Actually yes. I know that sometimes they do things to much. However, forgiveness is key. You may not know how they became to be." "Wow! I'm actually feeling alot better right now. Your a good man Copper. Now, to the real and final question: Who do you think that did this?" "Well there's one group who could've done this: The gang who been spending the drugs. We can confirm the drugs are called Phantom or Black Lilly. So may I have one more say. It's a message from the government." "Ofcorse you can. What is it." "Thanks: This is a message for the city. The government will now be putting a curfew starting tomorrow. The city will be in lockdown starting at 3:00pm-7:00am. Only people can be on the streets around 7:00am-2:45pm. Children age 1-10, Teenagers age 11-18 and minorities age 19-29 can NOT be on during this lockdow, unless they're at school. Schools are heavily suggested to close to keep the kids safe, but it's their choices. Also, there's a ban on alcohol, inlegal drugs and guns sales during the lockdown. Anybody with a gun must have their permanent. All drugs in hospitals and pharmacies must be locked up, but can still be sell if the buyer needs it. All big events will have arm troops (At lest 200) garding every thing. Also these events won't have anybody in them, unless the owners themselves. Finally, on Friday we'll have a funeral for are fallin men. I must go now. Goodnight people of this city and Goodnight Terebi." "Well, this has been Rozuhato Terebi with not only with this breaking news, but also a message from the government."_

Copper sigh as the final stuff was clean out. "Copper...", Copper turn to Cheff. The cheff gave Copper a hug; "It's gonna be alright Copper. You're truly a good man." The cheff said this as Copper began to cry. Unknown to them, Sayo watch them quitely. She forms fists and thought, 'I WILL MAKE THEM PAY!!!'


	10. Moonlight Shadow

Oriha sigh as she cleaned the windows in hospital. This was her punishment? It was a little off, but Oriha was thankful that the doctor let her keep Ketsueki. The funny part was the fact they already knew about him do to fact that he brought her to hospital after her... 'Shit! Can't think about it. Happy thoughts Ori!', Oriha thought, not wanting to go down that road. The weird part about all of this is that Yuuko didn't say anything about her having sex with Ketsueki. She didn't know why.

"All of the windows?! It's that a too harsh for having a boyfriend?", Pinku said, eating her ice cream with Thaumiel and Sayo. They decided to stop by an ice cream shop downtown. They're talking about Oriha's punishment and the new lockdown rules. "It's her own fault for not telling us.", Thaumiel said coldly, finnishing her ice cream. Sayo sigh and said, "Well, I need to get going. I have a little mission by the boss to 'do something'." She then left the two. "Dang, What's up her ass?", Pinku ask harshly. Thaumiel sigh and looked down at her bowl; "I have an idea"

Copper sat at home watching TV. The police force pushed him to stay home. He wasn't okay with staying in his hotel room. He needed to get outside and save this city. There's a knock on the door and Copper anwser it; "What are you doing here Bat?" It was Batman and he wasn't happy. "You never told me they do this! Why the Hell is The Circus Freaks after B.L.?!", He snap and Copper smirk; "Trust me, this is more bigger than you think..."

Batman watch as Copper pulled up the information he was looking for. They was now a junkyard as that was the only place that didn't have the people around. "So, as you can see. One of the politics are the ones who's been delivering the drugs here in this poor city. The drugs are made by same virus that the 'Black Label' are trying to destroy. The 'Circus Freaks' are connected to B.L. I think you now know why I pushed the lock down.", Copper said. Batman shook his head; "Copper, I know you mean well, but this lockdown will cause more problems." "I know, but it's the only hope we got to keep this peacefully.

"This ain't good Rozuhato! We're screwed in the News if we don't have anything to report on!", the camera man yelled and Terebi walk up to the hospital. "Don't worry, we're here to get something. Just watch.", She said smiling. 'Live 1, 2, 3!' _Hello everyone! This is Rozuhato Terebi with the new at 6:00pm with the lockdown just started and as you can see people are no were to... uhhh... hold on a second. We be right back!_ "What on earth thoughs people doing!?!", Terebi say in confusion. The camera man turn to what she was looking at and saw a bunch of people marching. All of them had guns on them. Terebi grab the camera man and they jump in the bushes. "Quickly! Record know live!", Terebi whisperly snapped. _Sorry for the hold up. Apparently, a group of armed men is here at Mochizuki General Hospital. What is their purpose? Let's watch. _One of armed men quickly asked, "Is this the place?" The leader laught and said, "ahah Yes, this is the hospital are boss told us to destroy. Let's fire this MotherFucker!!" Just like that, One of them blast opened the front door. _Holly...! These people are now breaking in to the hospital! What on Earth is going on!? We will be back in a few minutes! _"WHAT!?! ARE YOU FUCKIN SERIOUS!?!? I CAN'T LET..", The camera man started before Terebi cover his mouth; "LOOK! I know how dangerous this is, but this is the perfect chance to make a breaking story! Plus, I be safe! You just stay out here in the van and I'll go in! This is are shining star! Are News will be the QUEEN of NEWS!!!" Terebi's eyes glider in happiness and she went in.

'COPPER! COPPER COME IN! AN EXPLOSION HAPPENED AT MOCHIZUKI GENERAL HOSPITAL!! ALL POLICE COME TO LOCAL HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!!' "Roger!", Copper anwsered as both him and Batman were stunned. Copper turned to Batman and said, "Let's go."

Yuuko smurk as she was almost to Ketsueki's house. 'Oriha gonna have to learn that I have to test a ma...' **'YUUKO!!! COME IN! THIS IS SEROUS!! THE BASE IS BEING ATTACK! REPEAT!! BASE IS BEING ATTACK!!' **Yuuko froze in shock. 'WHAT!?'

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?", Pinku scream in horror. Thaumiel froze in place. Pinku quickly snap themselves back in reality and said, "We need to move!"

"Going to Ketsueki! Going to Ketsueki!", Oriha sang happily as she just left the hospital a hour ago after cleaning all the windows and got dinner for the little couple. She saw Yuuko blasted on the road near her and jumpscared her. "WHAT THE HELL!?", Oriha yelled in confusion. Oriha quickly text Ketsueki about what going on and ran back to the hospital.

_This is Rozuhato Terebi! Right now I'm following the armed group with my camera man outside keeping an eye out. As we can see, the group seems to be looking for something... _(Click) Terebi hit a button and opened the morgue; 'Shit! If I don't be quite...' "HEY!!! I THINK I HEARD SOMETHING!!" 'FUCK ME IN THE ASS BECAUSE I LOVE JESUS!' Terebi panicked as she went in the morgue and lock herself in it. The men look around and try opening the morgue. After that, the men continues their search. _Oh God... I so sorry for at fokes. I will say that I'm scared, but we need to continue! Okay... so how do we... wait a minute... _Terebi paused as she notice a... door? 'What the fu... OHHH!' Terebi thought as she opened it and grabbed the camera.

"Who is that FUCKIN NEW REPORTER AND HOW THE FUCK SHE IN THERE!!?!", The Police chief yelled in anger. "I think it must be Ms.Terebi!", Copper called out as he ran up to the chief; "I'm go in and getting her out." The chief nodded and Copper ran in.

_This is Rozuhato Terebi, Live at... whatever this place in the hospital... the heck? _Terebi saw a laptop on a desk. She smile evily and sat at the desktop. _Okay fokes! I'm hacking in the computer! Don't...try...this...??. _Terebi froze in place as she quickly and quitely read the docs on the laptop:

**BLACK LABEL UPDATE 5**

**We're coming to a problem with a new team called Circus Freaks. This ain't a tumor; it's a deadly virus that's trying to destroy us.**

**In the meantime, the new members have arrived. We need to train them as best as we can.**

**Also my theory about the Tobishiro Group delivers Phantom Lilly to the USA as a new detective name Prism Copper from the US as appear. He is a code blue threat, but dosn't need to be treated.**

"The FUCK!?! Oops.." Terebi caught herself. _Ahahha... sorry fokes...but you won't blame me as this... this is weird. The this creepy thing as something to do with the... _"You shouldn't be here!" Terebi look up from the camera to see Copper. Terebi pulled out a paper; "It okay! I'm a war and crime reporter" "Yes you can be here, but this is too much for you... I need to save...", Copper whisper calming. Terebi smurk and said, "Don't worrie. I got what we both needed. I have a live recor..." They quickly heard foot steps and both of them hind behind a big plant. Terebi was smart enough to close the computer. "What the Hell is going on!?", Yuuko panicked, the first to inter the room. "How the fuck I suppose to know!?", Sayo said coming in. Copper heart dropped and he thought, 'Why? I knew it was you, but why.' Terebi knew something was up with Copper and put an arm around him to calm me down. She also press the live button to air this event. Foria burst in and said, "We need to get down stairs and get arm up!" Sayo and Yuuko followed Foria and Mitoko follow after. Both Copper and Terebi sneak out though the vent.

Pinku and Thaumiel was at their hotel room, trying to delete all of the Data Black Label owned. "You sure about this babe?", Pinku asked which Thaumiel reply; "Yes. We must."


	11. Conspiracy BOOM

Copper craw though the vents as Terebi was right behind him. They were able to get outside and Terebi cried out in bliss; "THANK GOD! I did it! I'm a true reporter!!" Copper smile and said, "I'm glad you helped and had your fun, but please don't do that again. I'm letting you off the hook if only..." "OH! Don't worrie. Come on! I happy to give you the video. I'm just glad I have a story.", Terebi said blissfully. Copper sigh and change tones as called in-**This is Copper. I got the reporter and she definitely willing to help. She'll walk from the back to be picked up. I'm going back in. Wish me luck. **"WHAT!?! You can't be serious!", Terebi yelled in panic. Copper smile and hug her. Terebi sigh, understanding there's no control over the matter. Copper then move away and started crawling back in the hospital. Terebi shed a tear and softly whisper; "You God damn hero... stay alive.."

Oriha went towards the group of people, seeing the hospital being attacked and the police around it. "Hey YOU! What the Hell is going on!?", Oriha ask in panic. The some of the people didn't care as they face the screen on top of the next building. Oriha decided to watch the screen as well.

Yuuko ran down the hallways, trying to catch up towards the Kyoji's Group. This confused her because they shouldn't have found Black Label's HQ. So how the fuck did they found them!? "Were are they? They can't be... THE HELL!?", Yuuko say as saw something that made her heart completely stop.

"WHAT!?! ARE YOU FUCKIN SURE!?", Sayo scream in the radio. **'I wish I was, but I'm not.. All of Kyoji's men are dead!' **'What the Hell is going..' "FREEZE!" Sayo broke out of her thoughts and turned tours Copper, who was pointing his gun at her. "I don't what to hurt you, but I have to take you in! I'm sorry Sayo, but everyone knows who's Black Label is now!", Copper yelled. Sayo crunch her fists and yelled, "Don't you think I know this!? I don't want to hurt you too! I have to do this! It's the only way to stop..." **(BANG!)** Out of nowhere, someone shot Copper in the back. "COPPER!!", Sayo cried as he fell. "SHIT!!!", Copper cried as he felt the pain. Sayo saw it was Eagle, the one who killed her first love. "Sad right? I lost one like him along tim..." "DIE!!!", She screamed as she ran towards Eagle. Copper panic and scream; "NO SAYO! IT WAS A RUBBER..."

**(BANG! 300x)**

Oriha shiver in fear as the group heard gun shots. 'No No No No No No! Please!', Oriha thought in panic, fearing the worst.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?", Pinku cried out as the Wi-Fi shut of. Thaumiel sighed and said, "The deal is finnish. They're dead now. We erased are data from them. Were off the hook." Pinku sigh and said, "What about Oriha. I finnsh her data too!" Thaumiel look up saying, "She's now their only hope. I also called a swordmen who's willing to help her."

Batman land in were Copper was at. Copper was looking over Sayo's corpse. "She was beautiful. She wanted to help people. Now she's dead. I will always remember you Sayo.", Copper sighs sadly. Batman node and said, "I'm sorry, but we need to move. I know this hurts, but they chose the wrong path." "I know. I wished this didn't happen. However, It's okay. As long as justice is shown.", Copper said as he took her doll he gave her back. 'She kept it. I'm glad.', he thought as he and Batman move on.

Yuuko began to look for Mochizuki and Foria. She saw Foria laying on the floor. "FORIA!", Yuuko screamed as she ran to her. Foria smile as her blood spill on the floor while saying, "It was a mistake... I'm sorry... Oriha..." "What are you even saying Foria? Please hold on... **(Hit!)**" Just when she said that, Yuuko was hit in the head, being K.O. The last thing she saw was Mochizuki corpse on the desk and his blood painted the widow saying: **I NOW HAVE MY REVENGE! FIRST MY DAUGHTER, THAN MY LIFE. I WANT MY DAUGHTER BACK!"**

Oriha had enough and was running back towards her boyfriend's house. She broke in and actually jumpscare Ketsueki. "Steewheart!? What happened!?", He ask in panic. Oriha cried and said, "It's wrong, all wrong! NEWS WATCH!" Ketsueki nodded and turned on the television.

"No! Please this be a dream!", Mikoto cried as the police was closing in. "Well... Looks like you doom." Mikoto turn around to see Goryu in her ninja uniform, holding a knockout Yuuko. Mikoto grunts as she pointed a gun a her. "Go ahead. You can shoot me here and kill me. Go to jail or run for the rest of your life... OR.." Mikoto shook a little as she listen to the offer that Goryu was going to give to them; "...come work for Kyoji. We both now have the same enemy, so why don't you help us. I promise that not only we wouldn't hurt you, but we can bring your friends Arashi and Sayo back from the dead." Mikoto shook in panic; 'There's no other choices'

Copper and Batman rush out of the hospital as poilce ran in. Copper look up as the hospital while saying, "Goddess, Please forgive Sayo and her family."

"MY GODDESS! What is this?", a woman said watching the whole thing happen. She smile an said, "Well, this Thaumiel woman wasn't joking."

_"This is Narrow Rex come in for Rozuhato Terebi tonight. This is due to her and many others brave victory over the defeat of one of the most deadly terrorist in Tobioka: Black Label. That's is right people. The gang war is considered over. This is all because of three people: The Overseas Detective Prism Copper, Batman and are own 94 News Anchor Rozuhato Terebi. This people help the poilce took down the terrorist, which, in a shocking revelation, was run by Masamune Mochizuki, the man who helped this city with his hospital. With a group of people who are now considered dead. He is along with thouse wicked people are now dead and as a side note, all sponsors are know putting out of the Mochizuki name. As of today, the Kyoji Family Name has been written on the hospital and has promised to change the hospital into a brand new light. Tomorrow the mayor will award Prism Copper for his help for stopping gang war. Will give are full report on the Award Assembly tomorrow at city hall. One more thing is that the lockdown is officially over tomorrow. Up next... _**(CLICK!) **Bunny smile as she looks over the dead bodies of Syringe and their leader. "Don't worrie baby. Mommy is coming.", Bunny said happy, blood over clothes.


	12. Fake News

"NO!!! THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!", Oriha cried as the news on the TV confirmed the deaths of the rest of Black Label. She was the only one left. Ketsueki couldn't believe it either as tears ran down Oriha's cheaks. She sob loudly, hugging her boyfriend as the reality hit her; B.L. lost the war.

Yuuko awoken in a room on a bed. She quickly got up from the bed and went to the door. The door opened with Mikoto and Goryu. Yuuko was surprised that not only Goryu was here, but also Mikoto look totally fine with this. "Hello Samurai. I hate to say this, but we're on the same side now.", Goryu said seriously. Yuuko's eyes wided in confusion; "What do you mean?"

"Look... I can give you what you guys want, for a price...hehe..", Tobishiro said in a dark giggle. Yuuko and Mkoto look serious and Tobishiro sighed; "OKAY! I'll get to the point. It's the Circus Freaks. We're now their enemies. If we work together, we stopped them." Yuuko node at what Tobishiro said and he continues; "I know, 'What's in it for us?'. Well, first of all I promise not to do anymore drug trading and sex trafficking. To be fair, the only reason why I'm serious on is because the USA is up are country's ass because of my father's drugs hitting them for some reason. In fact, that's the reason that damn detective and the Batman was here. So now I have to drop it, but a course I'll give you the info on the drugs and all the women will leave this building. Second of all, I'll actually help you leave your old lives and make you into new people. It will help you back on your feet. Finally, we will bring your friends back to life." "Alright, what do we need to do?", Yuuko said coldly. Tobishiro smile evily; "I need at least for things. 1) I need that Batman gone. 2) I need eyes on that detective. 3) I want my candidate rivals dead. 4) Protect me from the Circus Freaks. If you do that, we'll let you go." Yuuko couldn't believe this...and it was going to get worse as Goryu show them something; "Before we continue, I wanted to tell you one more thing. You do know what Oriha did right?"

Copper smile softly as the he a stare at his metal key. He never expected the City's Key, let alone they had one. However it happens as this morning the mayor award him and Terebi for saving the city. Terebi just got metal do to her still breaking some laws, but it was dismissed as hero's act. Copper was now sitting in his office at the police station, waiting for word on what to do now. He was still in sorrows about what happened with Sayo, but he knew he can move on. Isoroku burst into the office, looking piss. Copper look him as he started loading his gun. He then ran out, not looking to Copper for one second. "Well... He's busy.", Konomi said worried. Copper noded and asked, "Excuse my cruse, but what the Hell is hurting him?" Konomi giggled nervously and said, "Well... Isoroku been trying to show his worth to this department. After you took down Black Label, the city is more busy, and crime can be around the corner..." "Of course. Sin never dies. I'm just glad the city is in the light again.", Copper said smiling. Konomi looks at Copper shyly and asked; "Hey Copper, Cheft told us about you and one of the Black Labels. If you want, you can..." "I would love to tomorrow. If it's a date. I would do it tonight, but I'm going to a party tonight. It's at Kyoji's mansion as he promised to celebrate his running for office." Konomi blush at Copper's anwser. He was so nice than other men. Konomi smile and said, "Okay.. Goodluck at the party."

A woman walked down the streets with her sword hanging on her back. It was the the same one Thaumiel order. She was a sexy odd ball for sure. Her hair was white on her right side and black on the left. She had heterochromia, as her right eye was red and her left was blue. She worn a white jacket, white pants, black long sleeves and Black shoes. Her body was to lust for as she had big G-Cups and a nice, little bubble butt. She smile and hum as she found her targets house.

"Ketsueki... I'm alright now...", Oriha said yawning as she walked out her room. She cried herself to sleep last night and slept until 3:00pm. She walked into the living room seeing... "KETSUEKI!!", She screamed as he was laying on the floor, cover with... strawberry juice..? "The FUCK!? Ketsueki are you drunk? I know you're.." "DAMN! You're smarter than I thought!" Oriha jump a turn to the women in black and white. Oriha shook as she didn't have a weapon and the crazy woman did. "Please.. don't..." "Aw! Don't be that! I was testing you!", The woman said. Oriha shook her head and scream, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!!" The women laugh and said, "Ahahhahahahhaba! You're fun like that Thaumiel said. Anyways, the name is Chromosome! I'm going to help you find those basters who killed your team... if that was true." Oriha's mouth dropped as Chromosome continues; "Yes, Yuuko and Mikoto is alive! IT'S ALIVE!! or whatever and they're in pigs man's house. We gotta save them right? Also we still need to stop the Circus Freaks right?. Ahahhahaha!" Oriha froze as she connect the dots... "They're at the BAD GUY HOME!?!?"


	13. Beautiful Night for Wine

"YES! YES! YES!", Bunny cried as Kitten fuck her in the pussy. They were in Bunny's bedroom fucking because Bunny was celebrating the fall of Black Label. Kitten didn't know why she chooses him for her celebration partner, but it didn't bother him as he got to play with the boss's I-Cup boobs. Speaking of which, Kitten suck hard on Bunny's tits as they both cum together. Bunny giggled as Kitten lay on her bed; "Honey, what's wrong?" Kitten bit his lips and answer; "My real mother and Aunt don't believe me. Why?" Bunny smile softly and lay next to him; spooning him and shoving his head in her cleavage. "Baby don't worry. I'm your mommy now. Besides, they'll come to reason. We're family, and I'll do everything for you. You're my little boy. You're one of my sex men. You are a **_Circus Freak._**", Bunny said sexully, but also very motherly. Kitten smile; "Thank you.. mama." He snuggle in Bunny's breasts and fell asleep. Bunny's smile turns into a frown of pain, sorrow and anger. Butterfly snuck in and ask quitely, "He's not doing well is he?" Bunny bit her lip; "Yes. Are own is know being hurt by sorrow and pain. He'll feel better, but I need to bless him tomorrow. Also before you ask, yes, he's staying here tonight. Have Sheep bring his blanket." "Yes mother, however I'm actually also here to tell you that Part D is now in motion. Unfortunately I have..." Bunny cut Butterfly off with a small giggle. "Sweetheart, Butter, I know that thouse two are alive. In fact, It a beautiful blessing in disguise. Don't worrie, let them eat themselves to Rage. How about you relax and join the blessing tomorrow.", Bunny said as she rub Kitten's cock. Butterfly blush and panic; "Did... I did something wrong..." Bunny giggled and said, "No sweetheart. It's just you need to recover from your stress. Come be bless mother tomorrow. I'll let Sheep help bless you." Butterfly blush deeper. He would love it if Sheep helps let him relieved some 'stress'. "Okay, but I still need to be at are target to keep an eye on the brothers and sisters.", he said. Bunny giggled again and said softly, "That's okay honey. We all need to keep an eye on eachother. A little protection is beloved in a lovely family. All of you be careful. Mommy and your little brother will stay here. Becareful.." Butterfly node and left. Then Sheep came in with her maid uniform on. She was sexy with her puffy white hair like a sheep. Her body was a shapely hour-glass with big J-Cips and big ass. Her eyes glowing brown as she lay Kitten's blanket on him. "Sheep, tomorrow Kitten and Butterfly will need to be blessed. Can you help with Butterfly and I'll do Kitten.", Bunny asked. "Yes. I will. I also agree that Butterfly needs it. I can't wait.", Sheep said with a smile. She then bow a left the room. Bunny smile as she thought; 'Don't worrie my baby. you'll be part of this family soon.'

Oriha mouth dropped as Chromosome found themselves at Tobishiro's Mansion. "How did you found this place?", She ask Chromosome, who was eating a sandwich anwser; "I found out about this place due to a rumor. I'm just here to help you and find the 'treasure'." Oriha was confused on the 'treasure' part, but did care. Right now they need to save Yuuko and Mikoto.

Copper smile as he saw Goryu, who was wearing a dark navy blue dress that once again show her H-Cups cleavage. Goryu smile back at him as she walked towards him. "Hello Prism. I heard what you did, and I got to say, it was brave.", Goryu said smiling, rubbing her fingers down his neck. Copper blush and said, "Well it's just what I do." Goryu smile as she pushed her breasts on his chest flirtly and whisper, "How about we have some fun up stairs. Kyoji will be busy talking to the media and won't be done for awhile." "Umm.. Okay.. I don't feel like it's a good idea.. but if you want it.", Copper said as Goryu walk him up the stairs.

"Man, do you think that she'll actually fuck him?", one of the goons ask to the others. "Dumbass! No she wouldn't", another said. Just then, Chromosome shot arrows fast at them, killing them. Oriha look confused, so Chromosome explain; "We need to be quite. The people are more happy if you guys are dead, so let's be like ghosts and start killing." Oriha noded and the two snuck in. Unknown that Eagle was spying on them; "This is Eagle. Bunny was right. Let's watch and go to the next part."

Copper and Goryu walk into a private room in the manison that had bed. Just a bed with no sheets. Copper was surprised at the way the room looks. Goryu sighed and said, "I know, this room is weird but..." **Beep! Beep! **Goryu eyes wided as her phone rang. "Sorry, I have to take this. How about you get ready while I'll take care of that.", She said softly. Copper sat down on the bed as Goryu walked out of the room.

Oriha and Chromosome walked in a big room as Chromosome just killed their 35 target. "We're so close to the final boss! Man this is like Final Fantasy 8 isn't?", Chromosomes said happy. Oriha sighed as she never thought this mission was a game. Just then two women walked in the room and Oriha's mouth dropped. It was Yuuko and Mikoto. Oriha was so happy to see them that she ran with her arms open yelling in joy; "I FOUND YOU! I FOUND YOU GUYS! I KNEW YOU WEREN'T DE... **(BANG!!)**

Copper sigh as he sat on the bed with his shirt off. Goryu finally came in with a smile. Goryu lock the door and removed her dress. She worn a black bra and panties. Copper blush as his cock grows a tent in his pants. Goryu smile as she shook her H-Cups tits at him and said, "Come and get some honey." Copper slowly unclip her bra and started sucking on the nipples. Goryu moan loudly in pleasure and surprise. No man she met never been gentle with her during sex. This was going to be interesting.

Oriha shook in fear as Chromosome was able to block the bullet with her sword. A bullet... that Mikoto shot at them. "MM...Mikoto!?!", Oriha cried in confusion. "SHUT UP YOU BITCH!! WE KNOW WHAT YOU DONE! YOU TRADER!!", Mikoto yelled, looking piss as ever. Yuuko show no emotions as she said darkly, "Sorry Oriha, but we're killing you here and now."

"OH PRISM!!", Goryu moaned as he slowly slipped is dick in her clit. So sofly and gentle. Goryu arch as Copper began to thrust in her slowly, giving Goryu some time to feel the pleasure. Goryu was use to ruff sex (Even far as rape), but not this. "Prism! You... can... fuck me!", Goryu cried. Copper obey and began to fuck her. He was great as he grope her breasts gently. Goryu open her mouth and Copper lock their lips. Their toungs dance gently as Copper's balls was tighting. Copper didn't want to cum in Goryu, so he pulled out. Goryu knew he was close and was surprised that he didn't want to cum on her. Goryu quickly grab his cock and began to suck it off. Copper fire his cum in her mouth and she swole it. Copper sigh and said, "Sorry, I didn't want to get you dirty." "Are you kidding!? You were fantastic!! The best!! Your a great man. We need to hook up again soon.", Goryu said happy, actually hugging him. This surprise Copper, but he let it slide.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!?", Oriha shouted in rage and fear as is was an all-out war. She was fighting Mikoto while Chromosome fought Yuuko. Oriha and Mikoto trade blows as Mikoto told Oriha that their leader was killed and she did it. "I NEVER KILL YOU GUYS!! YOU GUYS ARE LIKE MY FUCKIN FAMILY DAMN IT!!!", Oriha said as clock punck Mikoto in the face. Mikoto grown a fire her words back; "SHUP UP BITCH!! IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE PREGNANT!!" "WHAT!?!? ARR YOU FUCKIN STUPID!!? I'M NOT PREGNANT!! THE FUCK!?!", Oriha cried in shock. Mikoto point her gun at Oriha and continue; "Yes you are! Even if you're not, you know that Black Label wouldn't keep your baby. That would be..." "HOLD THE FUCK UP!?!? I knew that. That's why I stole Yuuko's fucking birth protection! Even then, I heavily try hard to keep Ketsueki away from my work! I wouldn't do this!! This has to be..!" Mikoto laugh like a psycho and said evily, "You fuckin idiot.. I know your secret Oriha. I know you're apart of Circus Freaks." "WHAT!?! No I'm not apart of...!!" Mikoto fire a bullet at Oriha which made her fell. Mikoto smile angrily and said seriously; "SHUT UP! You're The Circus Freaks Leader daughter. Your mother was once part of Black Label, and now she wants revenge." Oriha's heart stop; "What..."


	14. Black, White and Grey

Chromosome was laughing as she was having fun battling Yuuko. She love that her prey's body tangled her sword. Yuuko on the other hand was having a hard time, not understanding this crazy woman. 'What the Hell is with this person. She completely insane!', Yuuko thought as Chromosome surprisingly pulled out a chainsaw. "THE HELL!?", Yuuko shouted as she quickly clashed her sword with Chromosome's saw. Meanwhile, Oriha was trying to protest what Mikoto just said. "...M...My...Mother!?!?", She shiverly said. Mikoto snicker discussed and shouted, "YES ASSHOLE!! YOU ARE THE DAUGHTER OF THAT LEADER!!" Oriha finally snapped and scream, "MY MOTHER IS FUCKIN DEAD!!! I DON'T FUCKIN KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOUR TALKING ABOUT!!!" Everyone stop fighting and Mikoto quickly snap to the conclusion that Oriha was telling the truth. "W...w.. Wait! You didn't know this!? But... Tobishiro said..." (**BANG!**)

Copper heard a gunshot and quickly pulled out his gun and his police camera. He was waiting for this moment. The real reason he came to this party so that he can be a spy for the police. The Police Chief agreed to this and he didn't tell the police force. This was between themselves. Copper got dressed and left the room.

Oriha's eyes wided as Mikoto fell down with a gunshot to the face. "MIKOTO!!!", Oriha screamed as she ran towards Mikoto. She hug her tightly as Yuuko hold her sword up to attack the shooter. It turns out to be Tobishiro, who was with a group of guys with guns. All the women were surrounded. Chromosome laugh wildly as she yelled, "WELL! WELCOME TO THE PARTY!" "Tobishiro! We had a deal!", Yuuko yelled as Tobishiro laugh back; "Fool! You think I keep deals!? This is my chance to finally kill off Black Label!" He then moved aside to have the guys grab them. Chromosome smile and said softly, "It's Batman..." Tobishiro was confused and Batman came through the vents. Copper on the other hand quickly sneak out quitely. He was behind the men when he came when Tobishiro speaking. Unfortunately, he couldn't see the people in the middle of the room, but was able to record Tobishiro's speaking. It wasn't proof of he's evil doing, but it was a big start. He ran as fast as he can to his office. Luckily, Goryu didn't see him inter the office. Batman stared darkly at Tobishiro, however Tobishiro just laughed and said, "OH.. I was sooo expecting you. KILL HI..." "I don't so! Let's dropped that funky beat!", Chromosome yelled and turned on her M3P player to some music. She then fire some fireworks on the ground and grabbed Oriha. Yuuko started attacking and cutting off the men one by one. Batman saw Tobishiro escaping and went after her.

"WAIT! WE NEED TO HELP YUUKO!!", Oriha cried as Chromosome took her away from the battle. "No way! We need to... (**BANG!**) The fuck!?" Chromosome was stopped by gunshot at her feet. Luckily she jumped and saw the shooter. It was... "EAGLE!?" "WAIT! You know him!?", Chromosome asked when Oriha said that. "Yes. He's part of the... WAIT! HOLY SHIT!! WE NEED TO WARN THE PEOPLE!!!", Oriha screamed as she realized what Eagle was holding. "Well, well, well! Look what we, or rather Eagle has in his hand.", a creepy man voice said. It was Spider who was coming out of his hiding spot with Bee and two new members, being a tall, strong man with black hair, red eyes and wearing a large black coat; the other, being woman with orange hair, brown eyes, big J-Cups with a good ass and wearing a red Komodo. This was Wolf and Fox respectively and all of them were ready for Oriha.

"Shit! shit! SHIT!", Tobishiro shouted as he ran as fast as he can, with Batman coming at him. He quickly got on top of the roof and in to a helicopter. "Go! GO!", he cried and the plight did. Batman was about to us his grappling hook when Shark out of nowhere came mashing him to the wall. 'Wait... If the Circus Freaks are there...' "TOBISHIRO!! YOU NEED TO TRUST ME AND GET OUT OF THAT... ***huff!!**" "There. Bombs, that will shut you up.", Shark said laughing. Tobishiro saw what happened and... "Not so fast Tobishiro. You're just in time for the X Game.", Butterfly, the plight, said as he put a bomb on him.

Oriha shiver as sweat over her forehead. Eagle was holding a button that would active the bombs' timers. "15 mins. You have 15 minutes to deactivate the bombs.", Eagle said. He then gave Oriha a choice; "You must choose between Batman... or Tobishiro. Which would you choose? The man who destroyed your family, or the man who is a rapist. You must save one. Go... (click*)" Oriha's Heart pounded as she ran towards the place bombs. Chromosome stay there watching her go. "Why? Why aren't you going to help her." Chromosome turned to Wolf who asked that. She sighs and said, "I know that I can't. Besides, this isn't my war. To be honest, I was actually hire to watch this group. I still don't understand why you people do these things. I want to help Oriha. To I singled her that I couldn't go to her. However... I can still kick your guys butt! That would help Oriha every go.. WAIT! I have a better IDEA!! WOHO!" Chromosome laugh as she gas bomb away. Eagle sighed and called Butterfly, **'Brother, the plan is going more smoothly than expected. Prepare to leave.'**

Oriha begain to burst in to tears as she quickly finnish the last 100th bomb. The bombs were easy to stop, but they were too mush. She stopped bombs before, but not this quickly. She quickly got on top of the roof to see the Circus Freaks fly away on the helicopter. She also saw Batman and Tobishiro with bombs on them. However, there was also a computer by them with a video feedback on and a message:

**YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE ONE. IF NOT OR BOTH; THEY DIE.- BF**

Oriha's heart pounded and head hurt as she saw that video was live a showed the people from the party lock-up in a room filled with bombs. "FUCK!!!", Oriha cried in panicked as she didn't know what to do. 'If I save Batman, I go to jail, but if I save that bad guy... FUCK!! Oriha! Fuckin think!' Oriha begain to have a mental breakdown when Tobishiro finally got out of his ropes. He quickly kick the surprise Oriha away and then press his freedom button.

(**BOOM!**)

Copper heard a loud explosion on the rooftop. So did Yuuko and Mikoto, who luckly only lost her right eye and didn't get brain damage. Chromosome did too, as well as Goryu. All of them, except Copper who grabbed some major papers and jump out the widow, ran up to the rooftop to see...

"WHY!? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!? (*sob)", Oriha cried out as Tobishiro stood over the dead corpses of Batman. "... Master!?!?", Goryu ask in horror. Tobishiro just laughed and said, "BITCHS! I'M A GOD I'M A... (**B****ANG!**)" He was then shot by Mikoto. "MIKOTO!?!? THE HELL!?", Yuuko scream in horror as his body fell to the ground. Goryu froze as the single thing that she needed to do was destroyed in front of her eyes. Just then, the computer turn on and Bunny came on the screen; **"Baby don't cried. You did exactly what was needed. Yes, I killed Black Label, The Dragon's main leader, Syringe and Batman so we can be together forever! I'll give you some time to think.** **OH! One more thing! I have a bounce round! Can you find this blood in a lake?" **Oriha's heart stop as she saw her true love, Ketsueki, trapped inside a box that was filling up with water.

Oriha ran. She ran as fast as she can. She knew were to look. He was in the lake around the mansion. Oriha saw the box floating in the water. She opened the box... to see him dead. Oriha realize that was a recording. Oriha hold him close... and scream.., "KETSUEKI!!!!"


	15. You're Just a Memory

Oriha depressly listen to the funeral services for her lost love. She along with Chromosome were let in to the service. Oriha before sitting talked to Ketsueki's mother, who was happy to meet her and thank her for being with him before his death. She was just happy that Ketsueki died happy. Oriha cried softly as the thought of last night stills hurt her.

However that wasn't the only problem. Tobishiro survived the gunshot and was now recovering in a different hospital. Also the real drug lord, Tobishiro's Father who was called 'The Dragon', was piss. Also the Batman wasn't dead, I was just a random guy. The Circus Freaks switched the two at the last second, meaning they took two lifes. Copper was labeled a hero again for the sting operation he did. If he wasn't there that night, things may have gone different. Worst of all to Oriha, Yuuko and Mikoto disappeared after that night. Things were going downhill, and Oriha was too mently broken.

"Copper.. It's okay. We fail some days, and others we win. You save one of the most important people in this city.", the chief said smiling, trying to cheer up him. They're in the office with the rest of the force, trying to fighter out what there next move is. Copper sigh as he speak; "I know, but I feel this is my fault. Anyways we need probably need to fix some thing here. I believe we can d..." "NOT SO FAST!!", Someone said, bursting in the room with a group of lawer. That someone was a man in a causal brown suit and tie with his smooth white hair flowing and his purple glasses shining. Copper sigh in anger and asked, "May I ask are you?" "The name in DR. SIX STAC! I'm a scientists and apart of 'ARK'!" 'ARK?', Copper thought as Dr. Stac started speaking; "Before I speak about my idea, I have to ask that the two lower workers leave. This is government stuff!" The Chief and Copper nodded as he took Konomi out side and to their work area. Dr. Stac giggle and finally speak his project; "Okay! Here's the deal! So the government has given us permission to use the dead body of that guy from Black Label and make him into a weapon to finally stop this WAR!" "Will it be safe?", The Chief ask. Dr. Stac smile and said, "Don't worrie, we will have complete control."

"Oriha... have a good rest.", Chromosome said softly as she tucked her in her bed. Chromosome brought Oriha to her motel room to stay for awhile. She sighs as she walked outside. She decided to visit someone important.

"Dad... Father... I'm okay! Everyone in already planning a counter attack towards the last bits of B.L. and The Circus Freaks. Also, Batman is in hiding. So this month's shipment will come soon, and it will be bigger than before. I promise... I love you." (Click*) Tobishiro quickly got off the phone with is father. "FUCK! Were's is Goryu!?", He yell, now showing his anger. "I'm right here.", Goryu said, now worried what her next mission is. "YOU! You needed to find out what the police department is doing and find out more about this 'Circus Freak' group. It's their fault that are drugs are late as HELL! And on the FUCKIN day that boat comes, KILL EVERYBODY YOU TRY TO STEP A YARD OF THOSE DOCKS BECAUSE I'M NOT GOING TO JAIL FOR THIS CRAP!!!" Goryu noded; "Understand" Just then a nurse came in, "Sir. A person says she your sister is here.." "WHAT!? Why that... (Gulf!?*)" "Please bring her here.", Goryu said, stopping Tobishiro from cursing a storm and making him look bad. She did this by shoving a piece of chocolate from a gift in his mouth. The nurse noded and when she left Goryu quickly ask, "Sister!?" "DON'T WORRIE ABOUT IT AND GO OUTSIDE FOR AWHILE DAMN IT!" Goryu noded and left. Finally, the woman came in. It was Chromosome, who brought nothing at all. "What do you what 'It'!", Tobishiro asked rudely. This was true as Chromosome was Tobishiro's younger sister and the daughter of 'The Dragon', but wasn't truly part of the family. In fact, Chromosome name.. isn't her real name.. because she never had a name. She was born in breeding ground of prostitution in a baby black market. She was forced to a abusive Christian Family who lock her up. She was forced to a conversion therapy home by them because she kiss a girl at a church. Then she and a the wife of the family was kidnapped by a psycholopath and rape her and that wife. Chromosome finally escape by killing that psycho and wife with a gun she found and ran away. She began to live and survived in the forest with a pack of foxes. The foxes was her real family, and they taught her how to kill and steal. This is how she made a living as a bounty hunter for higher. She never had a house or a car, just living in motels. She also had three names: 'It', 'Eve' and of course 'Chromosome'. Chromosome refers her third name. I took at least the age of 15 to learn her true brother and father. When she met her father, she was horrified an learned the hard lesson that some people are evil and some people aren't ready to be a family. Despite this, she still looks in to see what there up to. "Hello big brother. I just wanted to know when you're going to tell dad the truth." Tobishiro stare angrily at Chromosome. They both know it was he tried to ally with Black Label and didn't told their Father. "You won't DARE!" "No, I won't, because I don't care. You're lucky. That girl could've had kill you. Hell! That ninja girl could've killed you. However, your the king... and I'm a joker." Tobishiro laugh his head of as Chromosome just stood there, looking at him with a serious face. He then turned his head at her and said darkly, "You're more than a joker. You're a poor bitch that work for nothing. You can't even make up a good name for yourself. Poor bitchy sister who wouldn't suck a dick. You're so retarded that nobody likes you." "And that's why I'm leaving this city." Tobishiro eyes wided as Chromosome speak; "I'm leaving this town soon, and I _WON'T_ be coming back. I'm going to the city filled with peace and love. I'll make a living there without killing. I don't care if it's odd jobs, _I WILL LEAVE YOU_. Unfortunately you don't care do you? You don't know that stupid 'Phantom Lilly' isn't a drug. Do you know that Dad is planning a zombie apocalypse? No, and I'm staying for that. As soon I finish my job, I'm leaving to southern cross. I wanted to know how do you feel about it?" "You're a FUCKIN idiot. The drug is not a virus! It's a DRUG!", Tobishiro snap; "And who's cares a piece of trash like you? Go! Nobody **LOVE YOU!**" "I know... goodbye...", Chromosome said softly and quickly leave the room. With tears in her eyes, Chromosome ran out of the hospital. 'Screw him! Screw Dad! Screw everyone! I KNOW NO ONE LOVES ME!', She thought as she quickly jumped on top of a train.

_What's a matter!? Don't like dicks? Fuck me! FUCK ME!_

"NO! GOD DAMN NO!!!", Chromosome cried as she awoke on top of the train. She couldn't believe she actually took a nap. She look at the time. "Shit... 12:39. I need to go. Lucky I'm at my stop.", she said as she jumped off the train. She shiver as the Nightmare had shook her.

"How long do you think their meetings IS?", Konomi ask inpatiently. "I hate to say it, but I agree. This is off.", Copper agree. Both were in the office waiting for chief's meeting with the professor. It's been two hours and nothing is coming out from that meeting. Just then, Isoroku burst in the office. "Suzue! How long have you been sitting there!?" "Sorry Tatara! We'll get back to work!", Konomi say panicked. Copper sigh and said, "Konomi and I are waiting for answers from the police chief." Isoroku finally snapped and slapped Copper face. "PRISM! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS! I'M THE BOSS DAMN YOU!!", Isoroku yelled. Just then the police chief came in with Dr. Stac. "Hey Isoroku! What the Hell!?", Screamed the Chief who was piss. Copper sigh and Dr. Stac quickly cut off the topic; "Forget it! We just need these three to be off the case! Trust me!" "WHAT!?", Isoroku yelled. "Sorry Dr. Stac, but the US..." The professor cut Copper with a snap; "Sorry city's hero, but the government wants this!" "Also, you did stop Black Label. You did do your job", the Chief added. Copper noded, "Okay. I understand." "THE FUCK!! ARE YOU INSANE!? WE BEEN ON THE THIS CASE FOR TWO YEARS!! I...", Isoroku scream before Dr. Stac punch him in the face.

Chromosome sigh as she said, "Honey, I'm home." Oriha look at Chromosome. "Man, you look like crap." "Thanks! I know I am. Anyways, I been called. I'll talk to you tonight. I got plan for the both of us. So eat whatever and stay here.", Chromosome said before leaving. Oriha sighed and ask herself, "What's up her ass?"


End file.
